


After The War

by JustSomeGirl92



Series: ASS [3]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Adoption, F/M, Fix It Fic, Fluff, Kamino, Kaminoans, Kids, M/M, Mild Angst, clone babaies, family stuff, happy clones, happy endings, troopers getting what they deserve, troopers/reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:35:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 39,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26682298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSomeGirl92/pseuds/JustSomeGirl92
Summary: A collection of drabbles focused on what the various troopers are doing after the war is over. No order 66, happy ending AU. We do NOT stand canon in this house!! This is part of the Auxiliary Support Squadron universe but you don't have to read all of those to understand these drabbles.
Relationships: Boil (Star Wars)/Reader, Boost (Star Wars)/Reader, Boss/Reader, CC-1010 | Fox/Reader, CC-2224 | Cody/Reader, CC-3636 | Wolffe/Reader, CC-4477| Thire/Reader, CT-21-0408 | Echo/Reader, CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555/Reader, CT-5385 | Tup/Reader, CT-5597 | Jesse/Reader, CT-7567 | Rex/Reader, Chopper/Reader, Clone Commander Thorn (Star Wars)/Reader, Clone Troopers/Reader, Comet (Star Wars)/Reader, Crosshair/Reader, Hound/Reader, Hunter/Reader, Jesse/Reader, Scorch/Reader, Sev/reader, Sinker (Star Wars)/Reader, Tech/Reader, Waxer (Star Wars)/Reader, Wildfire (Star Wars)/Original Character(s), Wrecker/reader, fixer/reader, jester/reader, sketch/reader, warthog/reader
Series: ASS [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941523
Comments: 7
Kudos: 61





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> How Colt, Wolffe, Waxer, Sinker and Tup are managing the end of the war and their new independence.  
> *Trigger Warning!* In Wolffe's section reader talks about previous abuse. I've left it purposely vague so it can be interpreted as a boyfriend, father, etc so you can add whatever take you want on that but please be kind to yourself and be aware before you decide to read or not.
> 
> This was a request from someone on Tumblr. They actually requested a little something on Sinker after the war but they were also interested in what Tup, Waxer and Colt were up to so I figured I may as well throw them in there too since my over active brain decided to start thinking about it too much. I also added Wolffe just because I had an idea for him.

**Colt**

The end of the war was different on Kamino. Rather than a sense of joy and celebration there was unease, disappointment and fear. The clones about to leave for their first assignments were disappointed at all their hard work potentially being wasted. The younger ones were unsure of what their future would be when before there had been no doubts, no considerations to be made. Everyone was fearful. What would this mean for the clones? What would the Kaminoans do? Some thought they might all be destroyed but you didn't think so. It would be a waste to put so much into them and then scrap them all. At least that’s what you told yourself the Kaminoans were thinking. 

You and Colt talked about it every night, about what this would mean for both of you. 

“I don’t want to stay here, I know that much,” he told you with conviction. 

“Me either,” you agreed.

Beyond that he wasn’t sure exactly. You told him you wanted to go back to teaching self defence classes and he’d seemed interested in it as well. You tossed out the idea of opening a studio together and he considered the option but you could tell it was hard for him to accept the idea of anything different. 

Something you both knew for sure was that you wanted to have a family. Neither of you mentioned the elephant in the room. There was still a debate around clone personhood but you were confident it would turn in your favour. The attitude of the Republic was quick to change, shaming the Kaminoans for still considering the clones as property. It was hard not to be bitter about the hypocrisy now that they weren’t needed to fight and die. The Kaminoans wanted to use them as a labour force to help rebuild all that had been lost or destroyed during the war. 

At first everyone carried on as normal, you continued training your newest batch of cadets on the basics. There were four boys, batchmates that you were particularly fond of. To the Kaminoans every clone was the same as the next but you always had your few favorites, the ones that seemed to gravitate towards you even when they weren’t working under you. 

These four confessed their fears to you about how uncertain they were of their future. You listened to them and wished you could offer more comfort but they seemed to feel better with your reassurance and hugs. 

When the news came through that the clones would continue working with the Republic and more closely with the Jedi order to establish peace and provide relief many of the clones were thankful. Almost all the new ones decided to take their postings they had been waiting for since the war ended. Others took the opportunity to pursue education or specialization they hadn’t been given the option to. 

“Are you going to continue to work for the Republic?” You asked Colt as you climbed into bed beside him. 

“No,” he replied, drawing you in and pulling the blanket up. “I liked your idea. I’d like to do that. I’d like to leave Kamino as soon as possible.”

“I know. We will soon.”

You could have left already but you chose to stay. You didn’t want to leave without Colt, there was no point if he couldn’t come with you. Besides, you wanted to help get things settled with the younger boys. There was so much more to do once it was decided that the babies would be put up for adoption to be raised in a loving home and the older boys, the cadets, had the choice to do the same or continue their training. 

“It’s what we were made for,” Brace said with a shrug. “What else should we do?”

“You should do what you want to do,” you told them. “It doesn't matter what anyone else thinks. No one else has to live your life.”

“It doesn't matter,” Lemon shook his head, arms crossed as per usual. “Even if we wanted to be like other kids we’re not. No one’s going to want us anyway.”

“There’s that sour attitude again,” Ty elbowed him. 

“Knock it off,” Brace chided them both. He turned to Chess, the quietest of the four. “What about you, Chess?”

The fourth brother fidgeted uncomfortably with all eyes on him. “I’d like to go to school. Real school,” he admitted shyly. “But Lemon is right, no one’s going to want us. We might as well continue our training and join the GAR.”

“That’s not true. Anyone would be lucky to have the four of you,” you chided them gently. “There’s been a lot of people looking to adopt lately.”

At first the Kaminoans had successfully steered anyone interested away except a select few. People already had their doubts about raising clones and the Kaminoans fed into it, lying that they were dangerous and unpredictable. But when Bail Organa and his wife had come and selected a baby boy of their own that turned the tide. 

“Yea, babies,” Lemon snorted. “We’re too old. And no one is going to want all of us. We’ll be split up for sure. We might never see each other again.”

You didn’t say anything to that, occupied with a thought that had just popped into your head. It was a lot to think about and you brought it up with Colt later that night.

“Adopting four kids?” He asked doubtfully. He looked nervous but you didn't know why. 

“Why not?” You shrugged. “We talked about having a family.”

“I know,” he said slowly. “But I thought it would be in time, not right now.”

“But we know them and they’re much less work than a baby would be. When we do have a child of our own they’ll have four big brothers to help out and look after them.”

Colt was silent for a long time. He didn't speak again as you both got ready for bed but you could tell he was thinking hard. As you crawled in beside him you kissed the small furrow in his brow and he turned towards you.

“I think we should do it,” he said. You weren’t surprised by the outcome but the amount of time it took him to reach the correct conclusion was much shorter than anticipated. Colt chuckled when you said as much. 

“Well I think you’re right. They deserve a chance at a family too.”

  
 **Waxer**

You awoke to the sounds and smells of breakfast. You yawned and stretched out across the bed, feeling a pleasant ache through your body. Smiling to yourself about the night before, you rolled on to your side and checked the time. 

You could hear your daughter saying something and Waxer’s deep voice in answer but you couldn’t quite make out what was being said. 

As soon as you had realised that what was between you and Waxer was more than a brief fling you’d let him know you had a young daughter. You explained the terms of the situation clearly, that your ex had denied his child, hadn’t even seen her even when she was born. In fact he’d broken all contact with you. The thought was inconceivable to someone like Waxer but as it turned out his loss was the clone’s gain. 

Waxer was disappointed but supportive of your decision not to introduce him to your daughter right away. If anything happened to him you would be devastated and you just couldn’t put your daughter through it too. But he’d seen pictures and you sent him recordings that he proudly showed to all his brothers. 

When he’d been so gravely injured you didn't know if you would lose him it was hard to keep that from your daughter. How could you lie to those big, worried eyes when she asked what was wrong?

“Mommy has a very important friend and he got hurt very badly,” you explained, crouching down to her level. She sweetly patted your head to comfort you, her tiny face thoughtful.  
“What does he look like, mommy?” 

The next day she brought you a drawing of three stick figures, two larger ones and a tiny one. The two on each side were clearly supposed to be you and her, with Waxer in the middle. 

“Can you please give this to your friend?” She asked seriously. “It will make him better and you won’t be sad anymore. See? We’re giving him a hug and you always give me a hug when I get hurt so I feel better.” 

It was so hard not to burst into tears at that. Waxer had cried when he saw it and asked you if it was okay to recreate it on his forearm plating so he could see it easily every day. 

The first thing your daughter asked him when they met after peeking out shyly from behind you was if he’d liked her card. The look of delight when he showed her the drawing on his arm was something you would never forget. 

Now, at the end of the war with the three of you comfortably settled, they’d become close and developed their own little routines. Including Waxer teaching her mando’a so they could share secrets without you knowing. Your daughter always shrieked with laughter when you gave her an overly theatrical suspicious look and Waxer would always say innocently, “nothing. It’s a secret.”

You smiled to yourself as you heard them talking in the kitchen. 

“Good morning,” you greeted with a kiss to both of them before pouring yourself a caf. “What are you two talking about?” You gave The Look while leaning against the counter and peering over your mug.  
  
“Nothing, It’s a secret.”

Your daughter giggled in Waxer’s arms where he was holding her up so she could stir the pot. 

“What are you making?” You asked her. 

“I wanted oatmeal today,” she told you proudly. “With berries!”

“Good choice,” you agreed. 

“Why don’t you get the berries out?” Waxer suggested, setting her down. She was at that age of liking to do everything herself and breakfast had become their thing here she helped as much as she could. 

“It’s delicious,” you told her enthusiastically once you all sat down at the table. She beamed with pride and Waxer grinned at her with the same expression. When she was done she brought her plate up to the sink and turned to Waxer. 

“I’m going to brush my teeth all by myself. Can you set my timer, daddy?”  
  
“Of course, Pumpkin,” he assured her. “Tell me when you’re ready.” She ran into the bathroom and you heard the sink turn on. 

“I’m ready!” He chuckled as he set the timer for her and turned to you. 

You still remembered fondly when he told you she called him that for the first time. 

_“L’ari says her daddy took her to the beach yesterday and they found seashells. She showed me them and she said I could have this one!”_

_Waxer had picked her up from school and she waited eagerly with the shell in her hand to show him._

_“It’s beautiful!” He told her and booped her nose. “But not as beautiful as you.”_

_She giggled and took his hand and they started the walk home. “I want to go to the beach and find a seashell for L’ari,” she said after a few moments. “Can you take me to the beach?”_   
_“Of course,” he assured her. “We can go on the weekend.”_

_She beamed up at him then. “I like having a daddy now! I didn’t have one before but now I can do stuff with my daddy just like L’ari!”_

Waxer was understandably teary eyed when he told you about this and asked if it was okay that she called him that. You’d laughed but felt your own eyes get moist. There were just so many times you wished there was more you could do to make her happy. Being a single mother was a balancing act and so often you felt you had let her down but now your little girl was so happy and getting twice as much time and affection. Since then you and Waxer had talked about the possibility of him adopting her. The law made that impossible right now. It was hard enough to allow clones to adopt clone babies from Kamino, they still hadn't budged on the adoption of nat born children but Dogma was working on it.

“How are you feeling this morning?” Waxer asked you softly as you both stood from the table. He pulled you gently into his arms and kissed you, large hands rubbing your back through your thin housecoat. 

“Sore,” you answered. “But in the best way.” 

He looked sheepish but pleased. You pulled him in for another kiss just as the timer sounded. The sink turned off and your daughter ran back in. 

“Come on, daddy! Time for school!”

“Do you have everything?” He asked. “Your lunch? Your backpack? Your pants?”

She giggled and took the lunch you’d helped her pack the night before and ran out into the hall to put it in her backpack. 

“Hurry up, daddy!” She called. 

Waxer chuckled and kissed your cheek. “Have a good day, Love.”

“You too,” you smiled as you watched him go.

You knew he’d go and work out with his brothers at the gym and then pick your daughter up before taking her to the after school program where he worked and they would both arrive home in time to help you finish with dinner. 

The thought comforted you as you started cleaning up the kitchen and preparing for your own day. You watched them from the window, pausing to wave up at you and you waved back. Your daughter grabbed Waxer’s hand and started skipping. 

You smiled to yourself and sighed, placing a hand over your stomach thoughtfully. Maybe it was time to start trying for another. 

  
**Wolffe**

You came home from work in a great mood because you knew Wolffe would be there waiting for you. Sure enough, he was at the tiny kitchen table, a pot of your favourite tea already steeping and Coco purring contentedly in his lap. He looked up from the datapad in front of him and gave you a smile in acknowledgment. You poured two cups of tea the way you both liked and set one down in front of him. Wolffe gave you a kiss when you leaned down and asked how your day was. 

“Good,” you sighed, taking the seat across from him. You propped one foot on his lap, careful not to disturb the precious tooka. Wolffe nodded and silently began massaging your foot.  
You hadn't expected him to be in a joyous mood, it was Sinker’s last day with the pack before he started a new 24hr, high stress occupation. Wolffe had lost Comet and Wildfire already but with Sinker it was different. They had been together since the beginning, endured so much together and he knew it was only a matter of time before Boost found something else to occupy his time as well. They'd celebrated together like old times the night before and you knew today would be more melancholy for him as he allowed himself the time to reflect on the changes but this was even more down trodden than you had imagined. 

“What’s wrong?” You asked. “Did you have fun last night?”

Wolffe nodded, taking a sip from his mug with one hand while continuing to massage your foot with the other. You stayed silent a few minutes before you tried again. 

“Is Sinker excited?”

That got a smile out of him. “Yea, he is.” A pause and then, “I’m happy for him.”

You smiled too. “I’m glad. Is something else bothering you?” Wolffe took a long time to reply. He wasn’t very good at sharing his burdens with you and you had to prod him a bit. You waited and then poked him in the stomach with your toe. 

“Wolffe?”

“The others...” he started slowly, pretending to be concentrating on the data pad laying on the table, his hands idly massaging your foot. “They talk about what they’ll do after. They’re excited. They want to stop fighting all the time, they can imagine themselves in other lives. Some of them are in other lives already. But I can’t. I can’t see myself doing anything else.”

“You don’t have to,” you shrugged. You switched your legs, putting the opposite foot in his lap. Wolffe began the process over again without acknowledgment. “I know your relationship with Plo Koon is very close. The Jedi have a lot to do, not just out there but in their own order. He’s got a lot on his mind. I know he needs you to take care of things and give him some time to reflect on where the jedi go from here. It’s okay to stay with him and the Republic. It’s not going to be like it was before. Just because you have the choice doesn't mean you have to stop doing what you want to do. Fox has been feeling guilty and conflicted too for the opposite reason. Maybe it’s just something in your DNA.”

Wolffe didn’t look any happier. In fact, he looked miserable, shoulders slumped in a way you knew he didn’t realize he was doing. “It’s not just that,” he said softly, shaking his head.  
“What is it?” You asked. Wolffe didn't reply. You pulled your foot away and straightened in your chair, reaching for his hand. Wolffe turned his hand over on the table and let you lace your fingers with his. “What is it?” You repeated. 

Wolffe looked up at you sadly. “Do you think I’m a violent man?”

You were taken aback by the question and despite knowing he was being serious you couldn’t help the amused look as you pointedly stared at the tiny creature on his lap currently holding him captive. “Why do you ask?”

“That’s what people say we are. The clones, I mean. They say we can’t do anything else, we’re too violent to be in society.”

You tried not to laugh, covering your mouth with your fingers. You had heard it and to anyone who had actually met any clones it sounded absolutely ridiculous. You’d never known them to show any hint of violence or malice outside a battlefield. They may have been good at it and took pride in their abilities but they certainly didn’t revel in hurting others or causing harm. They’d seen too much of pain to think it anything to glorify. 

“Do you think that’s true?” You asked instead of trying to argue with him.

Wolffe shook his head. “No. Not for most of us. But...” he trailed off, thin lipped like he didn't want to say any more. You waited, watching as he held the mug of tea so carefully in one large hand and repositioned Coco so she was less precariously placed, hardly giving it a thought. “Maybe it’s true for me. Maybe that’s why I can’t think of a different profession. They say that’s what violent men do, they go into professions like that.”

“Uh-huh,” you said, eyebrows raised. You were trying to be supportive but you had to wonder if he actually heard what he was saying. Wolffe was looking at you expectantly, looking for you to confirm his theory. You sighed and leaned back in your chair, one finger tapping the table as you slipped your tea. 

“Here’s the thing,” you said finally. “I’ve known violent men. They get off on making people afraid. They make sure others know what they’re capable of. When we argued or I did anything he didn’t agree with he made sure to let me know he was angry. I didn't realise it for what it was because it never became physical. I was too scared to let it get that far and he not only knew it, he liked it.” You could tell Wolffe wanted to say something in the same way he could tell you needed him to let you finish. “It might be hard to understand the distinction when you haven’t been around people like that before but there’s a difference. You don’t know this because I think it’s an unconscious thing but you don’t get in my space when we argue or bang things around on purpose when you’re mad. I don’t remember you even raising your voice with me more than once or twice and especially never yelled or threatened or insulted me. So no, I don’t see you as a violent person even though I do know what you’re capable of. I’ve never felt anything but safe with you, it’s just not in you to bully people or use violence for your own gain. You never had a choice before but just because you’re still choosing that life it doesn’t mean that’s who you are.”

“I don’t know if I fully understand,” Wolffe admitted. “I don’t know if I see the difference.”

You couldn't help smiling, despite the seriousness of the conversation. “The difference is you use violence as a means to an end, to protect those you care about and only if you have to. Men who are inherently violent, as these people claim you are, use violence to scare others and make themselves feel big. I can get into the toxic masculinity spiel but I won’t. To be perfectly honest with you I didn’t know better then but I do now and I can assure you I would not be putting up with it. If I thought that’s who you were we wouldn’t be here right now. But it’s not. You’re a good man, Wolffe. I know you want to do the right thing. You are capable of so much. If you want to stay where you are I respect that but don’t worry about it. You have time now, time to think about what you want and change your mind later. Whatever you decide, I’ll be right here to support you.”

  
**Sinker**

It was a long day but you were in a good mood as you entered the front door of your home. 

“Mommy!” Instantly your toddler was running down the hallway, arms up for you to lift him. You did so with a grunt. 

“You’re getting so big! Almost too big for mommy to lift you anymore,” you teased, nuzzling his cheek before you set him down. 

“I wanna show you something, mommy!” He exclaimed, tugging on your arm. 

“I can’t wait to see it,” you assured him. “But first let me say hello to daddy and your brother.” 

“Okay,” he allowed, running off to get whatever it was ready for your viewing. 

You could smell dinner cooking and your stomach rumbled in anticipation as you entered the kitchen. 

“Smells good in here,” you commented. Your husband stood at the stove, the baby in his high chair watching and playing with one of his toys. 

You kissed Sinker hello and he held you in a crushing hug, lifting you off the ground for a moment before setting you down. You giggled and took the baby from his chair, holding him on your hip as you went back to the stove to investigate. 

“How was your day?” You asked, resting your head against his shoulder. 

“Good. The boys had fun at the park. We found cool rocks. How is everything at the hospital?”

“Good,” you replied. “Busy But Good. The extra hands are appreciated. Kix is really enjoying his residency.” You kissed the top of the baby’s head, readjusting him in your arms. 

It was nice to come home to your family, as much as you enjoyed your job. Sinker was a practical man and it seemed to him there was no reason he shouldn’t stay home with your two adopted children from Kamino. He loved spending time with them and teaching them and watching them grow. He was also a man who enjoyed a challenge. Learning to cook was the first one he tackled, followed by changing diapers, feeding, cleaning, bathing and all the other fun things that come with having children, each day was different and it was unlike anything he’d known before. It kept him on his toes but in a much more enjoyable way than the war had. 

With your career as a doctor and his GAR pension there was no need for him to work and you both preferred having one of you stay with the children than to pay for a sitter. It seemed obvious to him but he’d been confused at the reactions to this decision garnered from others. You were surprised yourself at first, even though it was what you wanted as well. You’d had to explain after he came home flabbergasted that some women at the park had assumed he was a single dad and then congratulated him on babysitting when he explained his wife was just busy.

“How would I babysit my own children?” He’d asked you. “Isn’t it just looking after them like a parent is supposed to?” 

Learning about different cultural expectations had been a bit of a culture shock for many of the clones. Their family dynamics were very different than most and didn’t include much in the way of gender roles. 

The baby started to fuss, reaching with one hand and making a grabbing motion. 

“He’s really taken to solid foods,” Sinker chuckled. He handed you a spoonful and the baby tried to snatched it from you. 

“Hold on,” you laughed. “Let mommy try it first and make sure it’s not too hot for you.”

He made a face but you only laughed again and tried a small bite. “Mm, it’s good! Is this a new recipe?” 

“Yea. The boys picked out some new ones they want us to try this week. There’s a special one they want you to help with on the weekend.”

“Aw, of course.” There were times when you felt bad being away during work hours but you always made time for them as a family and some one on one time with both of them. 

“Are you meeting up with Boost and Wolffe tonight?” You asked as you carefully held the spoon up to the baby’s lips and he took a tentative taste before trying to cram the rest of it in.  
  
“You eat like mommy,” Sinker teased you both. You gave a fake glare but he just grinned right back and turned to the stove. “Yea. It’s just you and the boys this evening.” 

You nodded distractedly. You knew it was important to them to keep up with their brothers as much as possible. Working out and sparring were their favorite ways. It reminded them of simpler times, even if those times weren’t the best. They were happier now but it was still nice to remind themselves of when all they had was each other and to keep those bonds strong as well. They were family too after all. “We should invite everyone over for dinner sometime,” you thought out loud. 

“Yea, for sure.” Even as he agreed, Sinker was watching you closely, a suspicious look in his eye.

“What?” You asked. 

“Out with it,” he said without further prompting. “Come on. I can see it in your face. There’s something you want to tell me.”

You thought about denying it but Sinker gave you another pointed look and you caved. “Alright,” you grinned, digging in your pocket. You produced a piece of paper and handed it to him  
Sinker looked at it in confusion, trying to make sense of the information before it dawned on him and he looked up at you with wide eyes. 

“Is this-? Are you-?”

You nodded, unable to contain your grin. You placed your hand over your stomach. “You’re going to be a dad. For the third time,” you laughed. 

  
**Tup**

The low volume of the radio and the few diners chatting in the next space over, the clatter of cutlery and the distinct laugh of his brothers put Tup in a pleasant mood. He was relaxed, for once feeling like he was where he should be. He was thinking of you, as usual, and what you were doing at that moment.

He knew you were at work, still with the GAR even though he’d left it. You enjoyed your job as a mechanic and the different machines you got to work on but you no longer traveled. You had both decided that while you might like to one day it was time to put down some roots. You had a lovely home and Tup was glad to go to sleep in the same bed every night, you right beside him and the triplets all settled down in their cribs.

Adopting three babies from Kamino had happened as a matter of course. Neither of you had exactly planned it but neither of you would change a thing either. It was a lot of work but you had a full support crew. At first Tup had been interested in photography, had taken online courses as he was more comfortable with it. His first works were mostly you and then different combinations of you and the babies. He glanced up at the picture he’d done of his brothers, set up behind the bar where it was easy to see. 

It was a later attempt, one he did after more practice and one he was quite proud of. The only other work that brought him more joy was the one of you and the triplets he hung in the living room, taken on the day you brought them home. 

Tup had known from the moment he saw that look in your face that you weren’t leaving without them. 

_“Do you think you can love a child that isn’t yours?” He remembered asking._

_“What do you mean?” You frowned. “They will be. I’ll adopt them and I’ll be their mother. I’ll have all the papers to prove it.”_

_He’d laughed then, like this was an argument where he was daring to question your claim. “I just mean, this is a big decision. Do you think you could love them as your own?”_

_“They are my own,” you’d insisted. “Just because I didn't give birth to them and we don’t share the same blood doesn’t mean anything. They’re going to be my child.”_

As soon as he saw you lay eyes on the babies and hold them, he knew in that moment you were right. They were your children, all three. 

You’d gone thinking to take one but it was impossible to choose. The three had been batchmates, bonded shortly after their ‘birth’ and hated to be apart. And so there had never been a question of taking them all. It had meant some emergency shopping because you weren’t about to leave your babies there one more minute despite only having one of everything at home. But between family and friends it hadn’t been hard to scrounge up the rest. 

“You good, Tup?” Echo asked, drying his hand on an apron and raising an eyebrow at his little brother. Tup blinked, realizing as he did that he’d been holding the same plate in his hands for awhile now. 

“Oh, just thinking. What did you say?”

Echo laughed. He knew his brother well. 

They had all wanted to stay close and when Fives and Jesse came up with the crazy scheme to open a restaurant the others had agreed. Tup prefered his art but he still liked to help in the back and enjoyed the opportunity to come with any designs, like the sign and the menus. Echo preferred the back as well. He enjoyed cooking, the challenge to learn and grow kept him happy. Fives and Jesse preferred the more public aspect of things. Many other brothers either worked briefly on their way to finding their callings or became regulars, looking for someone who understood their unique position. It was a place to come to feel less alone, less lost in the galaxy. 

“I said it’s time for you to get the boys home. Their mommy will be off work soon.”

“Oh, right,” Tup shook his head to clear it. “That’s...sort of what I was thinking about...”

He could hear Jesse’s laugh and Tup quickly tried to look busy, finishing up sliding the plates into the industrial washer but he wasn’t fast enough to stop his brother putting him in an affectionate headlock. 

“Oh yea, what were you thinking about?” Jesse teased. “Finally thinking of making (Y/N) an honest woman?”

Echo frowned.”what does that mean?”

“I dunno.” Jesse released Tup and shrugged. “I heard that on the holo. It’s an expression for getting married.”

“I don’t get it,” Tup admitted.  
  
“Yea me either,” Jesse agreed. 

“You should do it,” Fives agreed while bouncing one of the babies on his knee. “Best thing I ever did. Still can’t get enough of saying ‘my wife’. It’s great. That’s my wife! Get away from my wife! I didn’t kill my wife!”

“Oh yea. Never gets old,” his wife agreed sarcastically. She was already strapping the other two babies into the hover stroller for Tup’s short walk home. 

“Anyway, you better get the boys and dinner home before it gets cold,” Echo chuckled. 

“Yea, you’re right,” Tup agreed, taking the paper bag and carefully settling it in his backpack. “Thanks, Echo.”

“Oh, only Echo gets a thank you. I see how it is,” Jesse huffed, pretending to winpe a tear from his eye. “That’s fine. Echo is your favorite. Of course.”

Tup rolled his eyes. “I’ll see you guys tomorrow.”

“Bye, Tup! Say hi to (Y/N) for me!” Fives' wife called as he dragged the stroller out the back door. 

“I will!” he assured her. 

Outside the air was cooler and Tup breathed it in happily. He loved his brothers but if there was something he loved even more it was you and the babies. A quiet evening together was no longer a pipe dream but something he looked forward to often. A smile stayed on his face as he made his way home and even as he fed and changed the boys before you arrived. 

You walked in the front door with a similar smile, picking up the babies one by one, you tossed them in the air and caught them before planting kisses all over their giggling faces. Tup patiently awaited his turn to pull you into his arms and kiss you. 

“How was it today?” he asked. 

“Exhausting,” you responded. “I’m starving. Thanks for bringing dinner.” 

“Of course,” he grinned and nuzzled your nose before letting you go. You finished helping him with the babies and the two of you sat down at the table. 

“How were the boys today?” you asked.

“You mean our boys or my brothers?” Tup raised an eyebrow with an amused smirk.

“Both,” you grinned. 

“The boys had fun playing with their uncles,” Tup replied. “Everyone is good.”

“Have you heard from Dogma or Kix?”

“Yea. Kix has finished his residency now. He loves being a doctor. It’s still hard though. Same with Dogma. He’s really come out of his shell though.”

“That’s great,” you smiled warmly. You were so proud of not just everything Tup had accomplished but of his brothers as well. It was a tough situation they were put in. Despite their new advantages many of them hadn’t been given the tools or knowledge to succeed. It didn’t surprise you that so many were reluctant to leave everything they knew but many like Tup had managed to brave the unknown with the help and support of their brothers and other loved ones. 

“What?” Tup asked, looking up and noticing your far away expression. 

“Nothing,” you assured him, reaching for his hand across the table. “I’m just really proud of you.”


	2. Bad Batch Edition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Important moments in the lives of the bad batch now that the war is over.

**Hunter**

When you first heard the news you didn't know if you could believe it or not. You commend Hunter immediately and he was just as amazed as you. The fighting had gone on so long and he literally knew nothing else. All you could think about was that it was over; you were safe, he was safe. It was such a relief you sat down and cried.

As soon as he could, Hunter had you in his arms. All of the tension and fear that had been your constant companions for the last few years slipped away like a huge burden had been lifted. All you wanted to do was hold him, you’d didn’t think about what would come after. 

When you finally had a private moment with him, Hunter made love to you so slowly, like he was finally able to savour it, knowing this would last. You could feel a dampness on your neck where he had buried his face in your shoulder. 

“Hunter?” You asked softly. He raised his head to look at you but didn't stop rocking his hips slowly into you. 

“I just...I just can’t believe it...We’re...It’s over...You’re still here...”

“Of course I am, of course, Hunter.” You murmured. “I would never leave you. I love you so much.” Reaching up, you gently brushed away the wetness from his face and pulled him in for a kiss. You stroked his hair and soothed him but there were tear tracks on your own face, running down your cheeks and down your neck. You were finally able to let go of the thought that he might not make it back. 

You were thinking about that moment now, in your apartment on Coruscant as you and Hunter finally began to discuss your next move.

“It was different when it all seemed hypothetical. Now I don’t know what the right decision is.”

When he found out they were all free to choose their own futures, Hunter was happy for his brothers and for himself but he also felt lost. You waited until he was comfortable enough to address the situation. 

“There is no right or wrong,” you said, turning to put your back against the railing as you took a swig from your beer bottle. He looked up at you from his spot on one of the two lawn chairs. “Whatever makes you happy, that’s always going to be the right thing.”

“It’s not just about me though, is it?” He asked, fiddling with the label on his own bottle.

“If you’re talking about your brothers,” you said, making your way over to him. “They’ll want you to be happy too. They’ll have to make their own choices and even if your lives don’t align anymore like they used to, they'll understand. I know it’s hard but that’s the price of free will. Sometimes you have to make hard decisions.”

Hunter frowned, moving his arm to let you have a seat on his lap. He put an arm around your waist and looked up at you. “I didn't mean them. If we’re going to have a future together, we’ll both have to agree on the decisions, right?”

“Right,” you nodded. “Is that what you’re worried about? That we won’t agree?”

“Maybe,” Hunter admitted. 

“That means yes,” you grinned, running your fingers through his hair. Hunter closed his eyes and leaned back farther into the chair. You shifted in his lap, putting your legs up over the arm of the chair and sitting completely sideways. He gave your butt a light pat. 

“You have an apartment here already. We’ve been living in it a few weeks now. Do you want to stay on Coruscant?”

“Do you want to stay on Coruscant?” You asked. You lightly flicked his bangs out of his face and Hunter opened his eyes. 

“Maybe.”

“That means no.”

You had entertained no ideas of staying here. The apartment was decent and you liked it well enough but it wasn’t a home. There was no space for pets or children and you had both agreed on those two things already. For Hunter's part, he couldn’t stand the crowded environment. The sounds, the smells, the sights, it all overwhelmed him. It was a lot all at once and most of it unpleasant. Even if you loved the place you would never subject him to such a life. As it was he often couldn’t sleep at night. You could see the dark circles under his eyes as you leaned in and kissed him between the eyes. “I wouldn’t want to raise a family here, Hunter.”

Your gentle touches had him melting, you could feel the tension leaving his body bit by bit.

“That’s another thing to think about,” he frowned, tensing slightly again. You resumed combing your fingers through his hair idly. “What about a good school? And being somewhere they can socialize with other kids.”

You shook your head. “You’re thinking way too far in the future.” 

“Not necessarily. Not if we adopt older boys from Kamino like we talked about.”

“Hm. I guess that’s true,” you shrugged. You started to stand up, Hunter's arm flexing to keep you there. 

“I’ll be right back,” you said, not drawing attention to his subconscious need to keep you near. You took his empty bottle inside with yours. “You want another beer?”

“Please.”

You went inside and grabbed your datapad, flicking through to find what you were looking for as you grabbed another two bottles out of the fridge. When you came back out you paused in the doorway, watching Hunter's profile. It was sunset and the warm hues cast long shadows over his face, making him look thoughtful but certainly not at peace. You glanced at the skyline, knowing neither of you belonged here. If you dragged your feet, afraid to make the wrong choice, you would both grow unhappy. It was alright for now, having each other was all you needed but soon you would both get restless. 

“What do you think you about this?” You asked, handing him a bottle and resuming your spot on his lap. You held up the datapad to him and took a sip of your fresh beer. 

Hunter frowned. “What is it?”

“There’s an outer rim planet. Sparsely populated. It’s mostly forest and some small settlements. With the war they haven’t been able to get anymore settlers there. The Republic is offering to help clones settle on the land. We’d have a lot of space. Do you think we should look into it?”

He made a thoughtful noise, flicking through on your pad and took a sip of beer. “It looks promising. Do you think you would like living there?”

“I told you before that I tried an early retirement. I wanted so badly to have a quiet life. But it didn't work out. I tried to force it,” you started to explain. You tapped a nail lightly against the glass of the bottle held in both hands on your lap. For a moment you caught a whiff of stench from somewhere on the street down below and laughed at Hunter crinkling his nose. “I didn’t understand it at the time but I do now. I wasn’t ready, I was missing something. I’m ready now, though. I just want you and our kids and some peace and quiet somewhere. I want books and flowers and animals and I want my family safe and happy. That’s what I want. If I can have that, I’d be the happiest woman in the world.” 

  
  
**Wrecker**

You had been settled in your new home with Wrecker for a while now. The colony where you lived was home to other clones, either with families of their own, like Wrecker’s brothers, or on their own. It was peaceful, the house itself made perfect sense to your specifications. You had more than enough land for Wrecker to be happy with his animals. He adored them and you were more than willing to give him whatever he wanted. It was a small hobby farm but enough to keep you both busy and happy. You still had contact with your neighbours, in such a small community you knew everyone and you often went around helping out with anything mechanical that needed your expertise. 

The only thing that was missing for the both of you was a child. You both wanted one and liked the idea of adopting a little boy from Kamino. When the day finally came you were so excited you couldn’t stay still. Wrecker was the same at first but the closer you got to the planet the quieter he became. As soon as you arrived, you could feel the switch in his dementor.  
Wrecker was stiff and silent, hunching in on himself as much as possible. You knew this place had bad memories for him, he looked like he expected at any moment to be punished for a small discrepancy whether he was aware of it or not. 

You held his hand and smiled in gentle reassurance that nothing could touch him while you were there. He still seemed to shrink back from the Kaminoan who approached you. 

They had changed their tune slightly after the war but now instead of proudly showing off their perfect little soldiers they proudly showed off their perfect little children. 

“I am Thara Len,” she introduced herself. “You must be the (Y/L/N)s. Please follow me.” She glanced at Wrecker briefly and he shrank back. You squeezed his hand and led him along behind you. 

“Thank you,” you said as you followed. “I’m (Y/N) and this is my husband, Wrecker.”

Wrecker finally gave a small smile at that. 

“We have met,” the Kaminoan replied dismissively. You frowned and glanced at Wrecker who only shrugged. He wasn't surprised at most of them remembering him. “You did not indicate any preferences.”

“Um, no,” you shrugged. “I don’t have any preferences.”

Thara made a noise that displayed her displeasure but said nothing. You looked at Wrecker again. From what you heard of these people in charge of the facility you didn’t care for them but having met them you could say for certain they irked you. It was all well and good to have an idea of what you wanted in an adoption but you didn’t care and that should be just fine too. 

“I told you,” Wrecker mumbled and you huffed. 

“I’ll know my son when I see him,” you replied, loud enough and with enough authority that it left no room for further nitpicking. 

“We will start with the youngest,” Thara said, leading you to one end of the huge compound. She opened one of the doors and led you in. There were two long rows of cribs and an aisle in between. As you walked down, peering into each crib you didn’t know how it was ever possible to choose just one. 

You knew better than to ask to hold any of them with Thara standing behind you, observing the proceedings. You murmured to the little babies who all looked up at you, waving their little fists in the air and their little feet kicking under their blankets. You reached in and stroked a downy cheek with one finger. The baby’s head jerked, mouth opening and closing as he searched for it. 

The next room held babies a few months older. Still none of them felt quite right. Then you came to a room where the children were just starting to talk. Some of them babbled as they engaged with different activities, mostly trying to grasp or wave brightly coloured objects. The minders stood passively and watched. They acknowledged Thara and glanced at you before giving looks to Wrecker and quickly turning dismissively away. He hunched his shoulders and you let your hand slide down his arm to lace your fingers together. 

It was easier to see the children’s personalities at this age and despite not enjoying the atmosphere here, you were smiling as you watched them. You wanted to pick up and hug every single one. 

“What about that boy?” You asked, nodding discreetly to a boy in the corner. He was quietly and dutifully sorting and stacking coloured wooden blocks. “He seems older than the others.”

Thara frowned and moved as though to block him from your view. “He is older. He is three. He has stayed here because he has not yet learned to speak properly.”

You pushed around her and headed over to the boy. He had the thickest, wildest head of dark curls you’d ever seen. You imagined running your fingers through them and kissing them. When you approached he looked up with huge, brown eyes and smiled. 

“Hello,” you said softly, crouching down a few feet from him. “Can I play with you?”

The boy nodded, looking delighted. You moved closer and sat down beside him.

“You will answer her,” Thara scolded the boy. His smile disappeared and he hunched his shoulders in exactly the way Wrecker did to make himself smaller, less of a target. 

“Y-yes,” he said quietly to you. 

“He can speak perfectly,” the Kaminoan informed you. “He chooses not to do so and has been held back until his development is satisfactory.”

There was such contempt in her voice for such a sweet little child it made your blood boil. Who cared if he didn't want to speak verbally? They did, obviously. Imperfections were not to be tolerated, each milestone was to be met according to their standards and at the appropriate times. You were glad this boy was created now, if he had been any earlier you doubted they would have tolerated such a disappointment in one of their perfect soldiers. 

“You don’t have to talk if you don’t want to,” you said to him, ignoring the Kaminoan. Wrecker looked at her with wide eyes, fearful and impressed you would speak to her like that. What did you care? She had no power over you. 

Thara was displeased but said nothing as you watched the boy play, asking him yes and no questions on how he decided to sort blocks.   
“Does this one go here because it’s green too?”

He nodded.

“But this yellow one, does it go here too?”

He shook his head. 

Wrecker glanced nervously at the kaminoan before crouching down behind you. The boy looked at him shyly. 

“This is my husband,” you told him. “His name is Wrecker. We live on a farm and we have a lot of animals. Do you like animals?”

The boy nodded, trying unsuccessfully to stifle a smile. You turned to Wrecker with a look that clearly said you found the one.

“Can I talk to you quickly?” He asked. 

“Good idea.” You turned back to the little boy. “We have to do some grown up stuff but is it okay if I come back and play with you some more after?”

He smiled and nodded, flashing those pearly whites that just made you melt. You couldn't wait to get him home and get his bedroom set up nice and comfortable, away from here and safe. You were already thinking about how you would learn sign language together so he could have more options for nonverbal communication.

“Do you think it’s a good idea?” Wrecker asked you out in the hallway. Thara had graciously given you a few minutes to talk in private. “he’s a great kid but any child we choose...it’s not going to be easy for them. They’ll have a clone for a father, and not even one of the good ones. A kid that’s already got something different about him is going to have it even harder.”

You narrowed your eyes, shocked at what you were hearing. “We already talked about this,” you reminded him coldly. “I’m going to assume that being here is stressful for you and I understand that. So I’m going to let it slide that you talked about my husband that way, just this once.”

You turned abruptly on your heel and went back into the room. Wrecker didn’t follow you.

When you came back the boy looked up at you and smiled hopefully. You sighed, feeling torn. You knew you had to bring him home with you. You had been right in your previous assumption, you had recognized your son as soon as you saw him but if Wreck didn’t agree...

He quietly entered behind you, looking sheepish and not meeting your eye. 

“I’m sorry,” you whispered, reaching for his hand. “If you don’t think he’s right for us... If you don’t think you can...”

“He’s perfect,” Wrecker shook his head. “How can we possibly leave him here? I know what it’s like. I’m just...being stupid.”

“You’re not stupid,” you shook your head. “I understand your doubts. But you’re going to be an amazing dad. I’ve seen you with the animals and how good you are with them. You’re so patient and gentle. It’ll be the same with him. What other people think doesn’t matter.”

Wrecker gave you a small but adoring smile. “You really are stubborn as a bantha, aren't you? With a mom like you, he’s going to be just fine.”

  
  
**Crosshair**

It was late, but you couldn’t sleep anyways. When you heard the front door open you slid out of bed and wrapped a housecoat around you, making your quiet way down the stairs. Sure enough, there he was, leaning heavily against the kitchen counter. 

When the war was over Crosshair immediately came home, dipped you in a kiss, picked up your year and a half old daughter and never set her down again. If she wasn't in his arms he had her in some sort of sling or carrier on his body. The only times he didn’t have her against him was if he was on a hunting trip with Hunter and his three nephews or when he went away for ‘work’. 

You had always known Crosshair would struggle with a quiet life, more so than his brothers. So when he first started telling you he had to go away for work and would be gone for a week or so you asked no questions and let him do what he needed. You knew when you saw him doing your daughter's hair in the morning or pushing her on the little swing he built her, carrying her over his head like an airplane or making pancakes with her that leaving her for any length of time was not done lightly. It had been his biggest fear in the early days that she would have forgotten him. He wanted to make up for any of that time and leave not a doubt in her mind that her daddy loved her more than anything. So you knew whatever this was, it was something he needed to do. 

That was before he arrived back one day with unexplained injuries you didn't like the look of. You fought about it but he still left again a few months later and you’d been waiting for him to come home. Now, here he was, holding an ice pack over a black eye.   
You stood in the door of the kitchen and tapped your foot, arms crossed. He looked up at you before glancing away again. You sighed and turned on the kettle, making your special blend of night time tea. 

Crosshair sat down at the table and put the ice pack down. “Is she-?”

“Fast asleep,” you responded, not looking at him. “And I’d like to keep it that way. She didn't sleep well the night before, had a nightmare apparently. This afternoon she refused to go down for a nap because she missed daddy and wanted a story from him before she would sleep but I couldn’t get hold of you on the comm.”

Crosshair sighed, looking down at the table. You turned, leaning against the counter and regarded him closely. Neither of you spoke until you brought the two mugs to the table and sat down across from him. 

“What’s going on, Cross?”

He didn’t answer you or even acknowledge that he heard you. 

“I've been patient up to this point,” you continued. “I like to think I’ve been supportive of whatever needs you have to fulfill but I also think that as the mother of your child, as your wife, I at least deserve some peace of mind about what’s going on.”

He continued not to respond and you sipped your tea with an annoyed sigh. He tended to shut down like this when things got difficult. It was like pulling teeth but at least he no longer tried to start a fight to make you push him away. You’d already made it clear by this point you were not putting up with that. 

“What are you doing out there?”

Crosshair set The ice pack down, crossing his arms on the table. “Working.”

“So you’ve said.”

There was a long moment of silence, both of you sipping your tea slowly before he set the cup down and gave you the look you knew meant he was gearing up to tell you something. 

“Bounty hunting.”

You weren’t shocked exactly. You just looked at him coolly. “Tell me more.”

“It’s all above board. I know what I’m doing.”

“Do your brothers know?”

“Sometimes.”

You nodded. “Are you alone?”

“Sometimes.”

You sighed, shaking your head. “Cross, I understand this need you have but I also know your daughter is depending on you. What happens if something goes wrong?”

“That’s why I didn't bring you into it,” he admitted. You could see how hard he was clenching his jaw, doing his best not to lash out at you. 

“Did you think about me at all?” You asked in a fit of anger. “Did you even think about what I would do if something happened to you?”

“Move on?”

“Cross-!” You straightened, turning to him furiously and he backed down right away. 

“I’m sorry,” he sighed, running a hand over his weary face. “You’re why I’m doing this. I want to give you the dream wedding, the dream house, the-“

“I already have the dream everything,” you cut him off. “The house, the husband, the daughter. I want to keep them. I want more children and yes I want to get married but this is not about the credits. We have more than enough of that. We’ve already said the mandalorian vows in front of your brothers and signed that common law paper. Try again.”

Crosshair sat back, his shoulders slumping. He picked up the ice pack with one hand, making a motion as though weighing it before setting it down again and reaching for his datapad in a bag at his feet. You watched and waited patiently as he pushed a few buttons and slid it over to you. 

“My targets.”

You took the pad and swiped through it, your eyes widening as you caught the common thread. “These are all-“

“Child traffickers. Rapists. Pedophiles. Yea.”

You set the pad down slowly. 

“I’ve seen a lot of things,” Crosshair admitted slowly. “Doing what we did for the Republic, you get used to it. But it’s different now. I have a daughter, a baby girl I want to protect more than anything but I know there’s so much out there and I can’t always be around to protect her from it. You said you understood that I need an outlet sometimes, I need to do what I’m good at. If I can use that in a way that makes the galaxy just a little bit safer for my girls...” he held his arms out as though at a loss for anything more to say. 

“I...understand...” you said slowly. “But Cross, you still should have told me.”

“I know..” he crossed his arms again. 

You reached out and laid a hand on his bicep. “So we’ll compromise. That’s what we do, right?”

He raised his head and looked at you as though seeing you in a whole new light. There were times he acted strangely around you, wouldn't touch you as he normally would, kept his distance and didn’t give you his usual attitude. You still didn’t understand his behaviour and you probably never would. It was just that, moments like this reminded him how much of a saint you really were, an angel, a pure being that he had no business tainting. The way you gave him a reassuring smile and squeezed his arm in understanding made his heart flutter in his chest. He’d never been loved before, let alone so wholly and unconditionally, accepting him faults and all and willing to compromise. His breath caught in his throat as he laid his hand over yours. 

“Here’s what we do. From now on before you take a job you discuss it with me. We both have to agree on it, okay?”

Crosshair needed.  
  
“Good,” you patted his arm and gave a sleepy smile. You tilted your head, regarding him carefully. You loved this man so much and as hard as that was sometimes you wouldn’t trade him for the world. Despite the tough exterior he had a heart of gold and you couldn’t ask for a better father for your child or a better lover for yourself.

“What?” He asked nervously. 

“Nothing,” you shook your head and stood, offering your hand. “Let’s go to bed. You look like you could use it.”

  
  
**Tech**

A few months ago when he mentioned to you that your anniversary was coming up you were ashamed you hadn’t noticed but to your credit the year had flown by. You’d never had an anniversary before so it still felt surreal. There had been so much to do at first and with the way the laws were you still couldn't officially marry each other. So you focused on settling in a nice little home in the heart of a small settlement near his brothers. You ran a local clinic where you knew all your patients by name and they knew you. You often did house calls and came home at the end of the day with fresh eggs or butter or vegetables, occasionally an animal or two. Tech had been torn, not wanting to be far from his brothers but wanting to be in the thick of the technology boom with the Republic now that there was time, resources and a need to focus on aspects aside from war. 

In the end, the decision to adopt a baby from Kamino made up his mind. Tech worked from home, in the small workshop dedicated for it as a consultant with the GAR but still able to take care of the baby, unless of course you decided to bring him into work with you as you sometimes did. 

It was hard to believe that a year ago you had said the mandalorian marriage vows in front of his brothers and signed a piece of paper that announced you both common law spouses. A full recognition of clone personhood was slow in coming so you took the scraps they gave and continued on with your lives as happily as possible. You were happy, your little family was safe and thriving and you couldn't ask for anything more. You woke up to an amazing view, the landscape beautiful and untouched. You and Tech would spend hours in the evening sitting outside together with the baby in your arms and just watching the sunset. 

But when Tech said he wanted to celebrate your anniversary away from home you were all for it. The resort he’d made reservations at was astounding, a place you never would have considered going. It had an entire spa and a private beach and you didn't have to lift a finger for yourself the whole time. 

“I want you to relax. You work too hard,” Tech has chided you. 

“Look who's talking,” you grinned but relaxed back on your beach chair and sipped the fruity drink provided by a smiling waiter. 

“May I bring you anything else, Miss?”

Tech narrowed his eyes at the man’s wink and the way he stood staring at you in your bathing suit. 

“No, thank you. My wife is fine.”

He nodded and left, Tech glaring at him all the way. You giggled, unused to that side of him but it was adorable. 

“Aw, is my husband jealous?” You grinned, sliding from your own lounger to snuggle up with him instead. 

“No.” He looked embarrassed as he lied and you only laughed again.

“Don’t worry, I have a special gift later. Just for you,” you batted your lashes at him and Tech wrapped his arms around your waist. 

“So do I,” he said, kissing your forehead. 

Later in the privacy of your hotel room you took a quick shower and called Wrecker to check on the baby. He was grinning happily, holding his son in one arm and your baby in the other. He looked like the happiest man in the world as he reported that everything was just fine and the baby was having a great time playing with his big cousin and the new litter of loth-kittens.

“You should take one home when they’re old enough!”

“I would love to!” You squealed. “As long as the dogs wouldn't mind. How are they?”

“They’re happy too and they seem to get along with the kittens.

“I’m glad. Tell everyone I love them and we’re having a great time.”

“Will do! Say hi to Tech and have fun. Love you!”

“Love you too,” you grinned and hung up as Tech stepped out of the shower.

“How is everyone back home?”

“They’re doing well. Can we get a kitten?”

Tech raised an eyebrow but shrugged. “Sure.”

You weren’t surprised. Tech you have ripped out his own kidney and presented it to you on a silver platter if you asked. You felt a sudden surge of warmth and affection for him as you stood and wrapped your arms around his shoulders. 

“I love you,” you told him. “I love you sooooo much. How did I get this lucky?”

“I should be asking you that,” he smiled and drew you in, kissing you softly. 

“I’m serious,” You insisted when you slowly pulled away from the kiss. “You’re so good to me. I don’t ever want to take that for granted.

Tech laughed and you frowned at him. 

“What?”

“Nothing,” he shook his head with a grin. “It’s just that every day I think about how much I owe you and everything you’ve done for me and I worry that I’m not deserving of it. Hearing you say the opposite is just funny I suppose.”

You were about to say something but were interupted by Tech dropping his arms from you and searching in one of the bags sitting on the bed. He pulled out a datapad and you crossed your arms with a frown. 

“Can’t that wait?” You asked with a hint of annoyance. “We were having a moment here.”

Tech only laughed as he handed it to you. “Press play.”

You made your way over to the bed and made yourself comfortable up against the headboard. You assumed you knew what this was and smirked as you hit play. 

Tech curled in beside you, his arm around your shoulder. Immediately you realized this wasn't one of the typical home videos Tech liked to make. 

The opening shot was just you smiling before turning directly to the camera as you laughed. The next shot was of you slowly opening your eyes, sunlight streaming onto your face. You grimaced at the sight of your embarrassing yawn as you reached for the camera and smiled. “Good morning, love of my life.” You slowly put a hand over your mouth as the video continued like that, small clips of your life with Tech. A shot of you smiling at the stove, of you holding the baby in your arms protectively as you brought him away from Kamino, a side shot of your face as you carefully pulled back the blanket and your eyes teared up when you looked down at him. Many shots of you laughing or saying something to Tech, of you offering your cheek for a kiss or leaning in to steal one yourself. Shots of you coming home from work or looking up and beaming when you saw he had come into the office to see you. 

It finished with a shot of you glancing over your shoulder as you finished packing for the trip. 

“It’s one moment from every day of the past year,” Tech explained softly. “Just a snapshot of how happy you’ve made me. I know it’s only our first year of marriage but I never thought I could be this happy. I owe everything to you. There’s no way I could ever explain all the little things you do that make me fall more in love with you every day or why I’m the luckiest man in the world so I thought I would try to show you.”

You were still staring at the finished video but you slowly looked up at him, your brain starting to comprehend what you just saw. Your hand moved down to your chest where you felt your heart beating hard.

“I know it’s kind of cheesy and maybe a bit lame but-“

“Oh, Tech!” You flung yourself at him, wrapping your arms around his back. “It’s beautiful! I can’t believe it. This is...it’s amazing! You’re so sweet!” You covered his face in kisses and despite his embarrassment you could tell how pleased he was.

“Does that mean you liked it?” He asked, gently running a hand down your back. 

“I loved it,” you purred, moving to get off the bed. “I love you. I think it’s time for your gift.”

You reached for the tie on your silk robe and slowly started inching it from your body, revealing the lacy garnet underneath. 

Tech leaned forward in anticipation, eyes wide and licked his lips. You smirked and reached for him, his name falling from your lips with no conscious thought and you felt, not for the first time and certainly not the last, that no one else in the universe had ever experienced such happiness.


	3. Bad Batch Edition -Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To celebrate my 100 followers on Tumblr, I decided to write a short little something that one of them was interested in seeing more of. I focused on the family interactions in these little drabbles.

**Wrecker**

  
When you woke you stretched your hand out across the bed, reaching for your husband. The spot was empty but still warm. Wrecker was often up early to care for the animals but he tended to wake you despite his best efforts. Not that you minded too much.

When you poked your head into your son’s room to check on him you found his bed empty, same with the crib. You checked the monitor but the little light was gone, indicating it had been turned off. 

While Tech was taking his wife out for their first anniversary you were more than happy to watch their baby boy and two dogs. Originally you intended to put the crib in a spare room but decided against it, afraid the baby would wake in an unfamiliar environment with no one around and become frightened. But as you were putting the crib in the master bedroom your son expressed that he wanted to share a room with his baby cousin, like he remembered from Kamino. It was just too adorable to say no and so the crib was moved into his bedroom. 

Coming into the kitchen you could smell the caf. Wrecker was at the table with the boys, your son carefully spoon feeding the baby with slow, gentle movements. He looked up when you entered and beamed at you. With his hands full he couldn't sign a good morning to you but it translated just the same. 

“Good morning, my handsome boy,” you said, coming to push his thick mop of curls back from his forehead and leave a kiss there. 

“Good morning, my handsome husband,” you greeted Wrecker next with a kiss on the lips. He tugged you in by the hip and you giggled. 

“Good morning. Did I wake you?”

“Not at all,” you replied as you poured you both a cup of the freshly brewed caf. “I didn’t even hear the baby monitor.”

“Neither did I. Someone came to wake me and tell me the baby was up.”

Your son smiled sheepishly and you grinned at him. “Aw, looking after your baby cousin?”

You set Wrecker’s mug at the table and took yours over to check on Lillian and her kittens. She meowed at you and you stroked her soft fur. “Did you feed the dogs?” You asked while replacing the food and water for Lilian.

“Not yet,” Wrecker replied, moving to stand. 

“I’ll get it,” you assured him. “You keep supervising.”

At first Wrecker had stayed far away from the baby, peering at him with his hands behind his back. 

“He’s too small!” He’d protested when you asked if he wanted to hold him. You could tell he did. Particularly when his nephew screeched with laughter and babbled while reaching for him. 

Eventually he got the hang of it and you thought it was adorable when he fed the baby with a tiny little spoon that practically disappeared in his huge hand. 

The dogs must have sensed the food because they all came running in through the back doggie door and raced to their bowls as soon as you set them down. 

With that out of the way you started making breakfast for the humans of the house. The baby was babbling away happily, arms waving and evidently done with his own food. 

While his big cousin was quiet and only showed his energy when he was running through the farmyard, this little guy talked a mile a minute. 

“Uh-huh. You don’t say! Interesting...” Wrecker replied, nodding seriously at the continuous stream of noise as the baby banged on his chair to emphasise a point. 

You laughed, the constant chatter reminding you so much of his father when Tech was excited about something. You thoughtfully sipped your caf as you asked Wrecker how Tech and his wife were enjoying their vacation. 

“You called them last night, right?”

He nodded, carefully taking the baby from his high chair to get him cleaned up. “Yea, they’re enjoying the peace and quiet. But they miss their special little guy. You’re right! That’s you!” He added the last part to his nephew. The baby giggled and flailed and you laughed before turning back to the stove. 

Even if this wasn’t how you envisioned your life turning out you wouldn’t change a single thing.

  
**Crosshair**

  
_*Note* - took some liberties RE: mando culture but I feel like it would probably fit_

How did time fly so fast? How was his little baby girl already fourteen? She was the same age Hunter's boys were when his brother first took them on a hunting trip.

Crosshair had taught his daughter everything he knew on how to shoot. She was old enough, there was no reason he could think of to deny her any longer and if he was honest, he really did want her to come along and spend some bonding time. 

“It’s because you don’t want her to grow up,” you told him, shrugging your shoulders. “Every milestone is more proof that she’s not your baby girl anymore.”

You stood across from him in the kitchen, waiting for your daughter to grab her things and come downstairs. 

“Don’t remind me,” he grumbled. 

“Oh, just you wait until she starts dating. You’re gonna pull your hair out!” You grinned. 

He glared at you and you laughed. 

“It’s bad enough she had to take after your personality,” he sighed. “Does she really have to look exactly like you too?”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” You asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Come on. You know what it means,” Crosshair insisted. “Means she’s gonna be just as beautiful as you. Men are gonna to fall at her feet. I’ll never be able to keep them away.”

You threw your head back and laughed, making a sympathetic noise when you saw the look on his face. 

“Aw, it’s not that bad. You have your brothers to help you scare boys away,” you reminded him. “And besides, if she’s just like me, she’s bound to find the right boy that will treat her well.”

Crosshair perked up a little only when you came forward and wrapped your arms around him, drawing him in for a kiss. He tugged you in closer. 

“I miss you already,” you murmured against his lips.

“Ah, gross!” You heard from the doorway. “Daddy, come on! It’s time to go!”

“Just saying goodbye to your mother, little one,” he said, giving you one last quick kiss. 

“Bye mom,” she ran up and gave you a quick hug before grabbing her backpack and slinging it over her shoulder. 

“Bye! You be good and listen to your father!” 

“Got it, mom,” she replied, rolling her eyes. 

You shook your head fondly as they went out. You could have gone with them but this was their bonding time, like teaching your daughter to pilot a ship had been for you. At this point in her life you knew it was more important than ever.

xXx

The entire forest was still, Crosshair holding his own breath in mimic of his daughter beside him. He resisted the urge to remind her of what he’d taught her. She was already remembering it all, it was clear from her stance, from her hold on the rifle, the way her whole body stilled, even the air in her chest. She had one eye closed, head tilted, considering. She had to figure it out herself, if the angle was right, the distance, any obstacles in the way. 

The shot, when it came, surprised him. He hadn't seen her move at all, hadn't seen the decision in her face or body language. 

Several yards away the huge brown shape dropped. One moment it was eating its grass, the next it was dead. Poor thing probably didn’t even realise it yet.

“I did it!” She said excitedly, turning to Crosshair. “Daddy, did you see?”

“I saw,” he assured her, running a hand through her hair and patting her shoulder. “You did well. But remember, killing an animal isn’t something to bring happiness. It’s life deserves respect. Do you remember what I taught you?”

She nodded, closing her eyes and picturing the animal in her mind, quietly repeating the mando’a words to give thanks for the hunt.

“Perfect. Just like your shot. Couldn’t have done better myself,” he said proudly and she beamed at him.

How was he ever going to bear it when she decided that the universe was too large and her own corner of it was too small, when she needed to spread her wings and he had to let her go.  
It wasn’t a question of if, only when. She was his daughter after all. 

  
**Hunter**

Your back was aching again but the yoga stretches the doctor recommended were helping. So that morning you broke out your mat and brought it to the front porch to take advantage of the clear, sunny day. 

Not a few moments into the routine you heard the front door open as someone followed you out. You opened your eyes, glancing over your shoulder to see it was one of the boys, plunking down on the porch swing. 

“I thought you were helping your father get ready,” you said as you continued. 

“We’re done.”

It wasn’t that you wanted to drive him away, it was just that Hunter and the boys were all over you lately. When you’d gone to adopt an older boy from Kamino you wound up coming home with three. Not that you minded and as much as they bonded with Hunter they adored their mother. They were constantly hanging around, wanting to help with everything and since you’d gotten pregnant it had only gotten worse. Now that you were coming up on the seventh month the boys were even more restless than usual, their father the worst of all. 

For a while the two of you continued in silence, your son sitting on the swing and you completing your routine. 

“Mom?” He asked finally.

“Yes, light of my life?” You asked, eyes still closed. He made a noise of annoyance but you knew he was smiling. 

“What’s going to happen when the baby comes?”

“What do you mean?” You asked. You’d had this talk already and you knew he understood the process of a natural birth so you weren’t sure what he meant. 

“Like to us, I mean. What will happen to us when you have the baby?”

“Your father and I will go to the hospital and you’ll stay with one of your uncles for a bit.”

“Yea, I know but I mean after that,” he insisted. 

“After that I’ll need you guys to help out with the new baby a bit. I know you’ll be great big brothers, you’re already such a help around here.”

He was silent still and you opened one eye, watching him slumped on the swing, hand in his lap and staring at his feet. 

“What is this about?” You asked curiously as you went to sit down beside him. 

“Are you still gonna love us the same and want us around even though you’ll have a real baby now?”

“Why would you ask that? Of course we’ll still love you the same,” you said, surprised and a little heartbroken at the question. 

“But we’re not really your kids. And now that you have one for real, what’s the point of us?”

“Who says you’re not my kids?” You questioned, arms crossed and eyebrow raised. 

“No one, it’s just...”

“You do realize that we picked you three, right? Out of all the children on Kamino, out of all the children in the galaxy we chose you. It wasn’t an accident and it wasn’t something that we had no control over. We knew you were supposed to be part of our family and nothing will change that. Not this new baby, not going off to university, not anything else.” He looked up at you and you ran a hand through his thick hair, getting longer in the back. You absently noted that you’d have to give him a trim when he got back. “The Mandalorians didn’t believe in the bonds of blood being any stronger than those between a foundling and parent. You’re still my boys, no matter if I gave birth to you or not, do you understand?” You drew your hand down his back as he nodded. 

“Yea, I think so.”

You smiled, linking your arm with his. “And no matter how big you get you’ll always be my little baby boys!”

“Ah, mom,” he groused but you only laughed. 

“Come on, Let’s see if your father is done dragging his feet getting ready for this trip.”

  
**Tech**

When you and Tech arrived at Hunter's place, your son piggybacking on your husband, you could tell someone was just about at her wits end. 

“Hunter, please,” his wife groaned. “There’s nothing you or the boys can do around here right now. It’s more beneficial if you go get some of that restless energy out and let me enjoy a few days of peace and quiet. I’ll need you a lot in a few months when the baby comes so you better enjoy this freedom now.”

Hunter didn’t look entirely convinced and you tried not to laugh. 

“Don’t worry, Hunter. She’s in good hands the next few days. I am her attending physician after all,” you piped up. 

“Uncle Hunter!” Your son cried, jumping down and rushing up to his uncle to pick him up instead. 

“You’re getting big!” Hunter commented. “I remember when you were just a tiny baby. Soon you’ll be old enough to come with us if you want.”

“Ya!”

“But for now you’re staying with mommy,” you reminded him. “Maybe if you’re good auntie will make you those cookies you like.”

“I wanna help!” He demanded, now sliding out of Hunter's arms to hug his auntie around the waist and rest his head on the bump of her belly. 

“You can help as much as you want, my little man,” she assured him, ruffling his hair.

“I can always stay back with you, mom,” one of the boys offered. 

She shook her head. “I don’t think so, mister. This is a big opportunity for you. You’ll have so much fun at the Science and tech conference with your uncle. Uncle Echo will be there, you haven’t seen him in so long. You’re all getting out for a few days. End of discussion.”

“Uh-oh Hunter, She has that look. You better listen,” Tech teased.

Hunter shot his brother a look but he knew he was right. 

“Fine, Fine,” he agreed, kissing his wife one last time before leading the two boys out. 

“Ready to go?” Tech asked his remaining nephew. 

“Yea!” He shouldered his backpack, kissed his mother, hugged you and his cousin and practically sprinted for the door. 

“Thanks for taking him, Tech,” his mom said. 

“My pleasure. It’s nice to have someone whose eyes don’t glaze over when I talk,” your husband replied. 

“Hey! My eyes don’t glaze over!” You protested. “Just for that, no goodbye kiss.”

“Aw, I’m joking,” Tech whined. 

You pretended to think about it a moment before giving in. “Oh, alright. Go on then.” 

Tech kissed you and you gave him a tight squeeze before wishing him a pleasant journey. Once they left the house seemed to take a deep breath and settle. 

“Are they driving you crazy?” you asked with an amused grin. 

“That’s an understatement,” she groaned, heading into the kitchen. “I made iced tea with the Pantoran blueberry tea. Want some?”

“Sounds amazing,” you agreed. 

You followed her into the kitchen for a glass and then out the back door. You both settled on outdoor chairs, enjoying the sunshine and the view. Behind you, your son ran around throwing balls and frisbees for the dogs and getting them to chase him around, talking at them a mile a minute the whole time. 

“He hasn’t changed much from a baby, has he?” Hunter's wife noted, looking over her shoulder fondly. 

She's yet to raise a small child, having adopted the boys when they were almost eleven. 

“Not really. Takes after his father in a lot of ways,” you laughed. “You must be excited about adding a baby to the family.”

“Yea,” she smiled, leaning back to look up at the sky. You noted her hand on her stomach absently. “It feels surreal sometimes. I’m still getting used to saying ‘my husband’ and now being pregnant...”

“I know what you mean,” you smiled. “I don’t think I’ll ever get used to it.”

“Have you thought about having another baby?”

“A little,” you admitted. “Maybe a natural born one this time. Or we might adopt a little girl. I know Tech would like a daughter.”

“So does Hunter. According to him, he just knows the baby is going to be a girl.”

“Hm,” you hummed. You knew he was right but they had wanted it to be a surprise until the birth. “Given anymore thought to a home birth?”

“A little. It would be more comfortable to recover in the comfort of my own home. But I think Hunter might have a heart attack.”

“You don”t think he’d agree to it?” You asked curiously. 

“Nah, he’d agree. He’d give me anything I want,” she admitted. 

“Yea,” you said absently. “We’re pretty lucky, huh?”

“The luckiest.”  
Bonus:  
Echo and his wife met them when they touched down on Coruscant. Tech saw her immediately, waving her arms back and forth excitedly enough that other people stopped to look around for the commotion. Echo just stood smiling fondly behind her. 

“Tech!” She was deceptively strong, nearly winding him with the hug. His nephew was even less prepared and huffed out a breath of air when she squeezed him. “Oh, you’ve gotten so big! Look at you!” she exclaimed, holding him out at arm’s length. “So handsome! Just look at that face!”

“It’s the same face-” he tried to protest but she continued as though she didn’t hear him. 

“You mom says you're thinking about applying to some of the schools on Coruscant in the next year or two. You can stay with us, it will be much easier that way.”

Tech and Echo gave their nephew a sympathetic look when he turned to them with pleading eyes. 

“Don’t pretend. You want him close so you can keep an eye on him and make sure he’s eating properly,” Echo chided her. 

“Well, so what? Is it a crime that I want to make sure my nephew whom I love and cherish is eating properly and not getting too stressed?” she huffed. “That reminds me, you must be starving! Come on, let’s go see the others at the restaurant. They’re dying to see you and your uncle will make you whatever you want.”

He knew better than to argue and followed along dutifully, his arm looped with his aunt’s. Echo and Tech walked on either side. 

“Are all aunties like this?” he muttered to Tech from the corner of his mouth. 

His uncle laughed. “Only the good ones.”


	4. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse, Fives, Echo, Dogma and Gregor after the war.

**Jesse**

  
“Mom, Buir?” 

You and your husband glanced up from the card game you were playing at the kitchen table and turned to your eldest child who stood nervously in the doorway. 

You had four kids now, each a few years apart. The baby was sleeping (finally!) while your toddler sat at the table with you banging his toys around. Your oldest was eleven now, a sweet, intelligent boy. His brother, younger by two years, was at his cousin’s house for a sleepover. 

You wouldn’t be surprised if that was why he chose now to approach you and Jesse with something that was clearly a serious topic for him, judging by the look on his face. 

“What is it, son?” Jesse asked, setting his cards face down on the table. You did the same, pushing out one of the chairs with your foot in silent offering. 

Hesitantly he moved forward and pulled the chair out further to take a seat. 

“What’s the matter, darling?” You asked, smoothing back his curls. The eldest three had been adopted from Kamino, the baby a new and rather unexpected but no less welcome addition. Though you knew Jesse had been hoping for a girl, it seemed you had a household of men. 

“I was thinking about stuff,” he started slowly. “Like about boys and girls and stuff like that.”

You glanced at Jesse, clearly saying this was his job.

“Well, champ,” he started, barely containing his grin. “The thing about the birds and the bees is that-“

“Not like that, dad!” He complained, covering his ears. You shook your head at your husband.

“What about it, Sweetie?” You asked, letting him continue. 

“I just...I know that I’m supposed to be a boy but I just don’t feel like that,” he said quietly, shoulders slumping. One finger poked at the caf ring stain on the table. There was a small moment of silence as you carefully considered your eldest child.

“Who do you feel like?” Jesse asked.

Avoiding his eyes, your child shrugged. “I guess I feel like a girl. I don’t know how I know that or why I feel like this I just do. I can’t explain it, I’ve been trying to figure out how to explain it so you understand but-“

You and Jesse exchanged a look and you brushed the curls back from your daughter’s face. “You don't have to explain anything to us, Sweetheart. Your father and I love you very much and nothing will ever change that, okay?”

“Okay,” she said but her gaze was still on the table. 

Her father stood to kneel down beside her. “It’s not your job to make us understand anything,” Jesse assured her. “It’s our job to accept you and love you. This is who you are and you should never feel you have to hide it to be accepted, especially not from us.”

She looked up and you could see the tears in her eyes, making your own feel moist. You wiped at your face as your daughter hugged Jesse and sniffled into his shoulder. 

“Thanks, Buir,” she mumbled. 

“Of course, my love.” He rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head, like he used to do when she was just a small baby and he carried her against his chest to help her get to sleep. “What should we call you?”

“I want to keep my name if that’s okay,” she said quietly. “But I want to go by her and she. And I want to wear dresses and skirts to school.”

“You can wear whatever you want. We’ll take you to get some new clothes tomorrow, how about that?”

“I’d like that,” she smiled, wiping her eyes. 

You stood and embraced your daughter too. “I’m so glad you finally felt comfortable enough to share this with us. Thank you for trusting us, baby girl.”

“I’m not a baby, Mom,” she huffed but you could see the smile on her face. 

“You’ll always be my little baby! Even when you’re a hundred years old!”

She groaned and rolled her eyes and you were suddenly struck by the thought that Jesse got the little girl he always wanted after all. You could tell by the huge smile on his face that he was thinking the same thing. 

  
**Fives**

Fives was even more excited about the twins you were carrying than you were. Not surprising when you remembered how excited he’d been about adopting your first child, a young boy of about four from Kamino. Fives definitely wanted more kids and he wasn't bothered about how he got them. But when you announced that you were pregnant his excitement had taken on a whole new level. 

People didn’t give Fives enough credit. He may not be a bookworm like Echo but he was smart and when he set his mind to something he could figure it out no problem. First that had meant knowing everything he could about child development to properly care for his son and give him the kind of childhood he and his brothers didn’t have. Your son was five now and well adjusted to his new environment. He was curious about the new babies and asked his dad a lot of questions. You were suitably impressed that Fives knew how to answer all of them. He did a lot of research and knew more than you did when you went to the doctor for your check ups. Your husband insisted on attending every single appointment, no matter how unnecessary it was for him to be there. 

The day of the first sonogram Fives cried looking at the picture. He cried even harder when the doctor let you know there were two babies. If you thought that was the end of the water works you were in for a shock when he found out it was going to be twin girls. 

“You’re going to flood the delivery room when they’re born!” You teased him with a loving smile. 

“I’m just so happy,” he sniffled as you left the hospital hand in hand. He smiled at you lovingly, glancing at your bump. You had a hand resting on it, the usual pose for you lately. You didn’t know you were doing it most of the time, until someone commented. Being around Fives and his brothers it was usually because they asked if you were feeling well. They were all so nervous around you lately and it made you laugh.

Once they were born, Fives couldn’t be separated from the girls. He invested in a baby carrier that allowed him to carry one on his back and the other on the front. You couldn’t help but smile adoringly when you were out with him as he carried the girls and held your son’s hand. He looked like the happiest man in the world, especially when you let him hold your hand too. 

“Hey, the maker gave me two perfectly good hands for a reason!” He’d say and you’d giggle, choosing not to point out that the reason had not been so he could hold both his son’s and Wife’s hand at the same time. 

It was rare that he wasn’t glued to the children, so when he had to run an errand without the kids you were surprised but not concerned. As much as he adored them it wasn’t always easy to get things done with three children hanging off you. 

Even though you insisted that you were fine with all three by yourself for a few hours, Echo and Tup came over to help you. You were pretty sure it was just their way of getting to spend time with their nieces and nephew without Fives hogging them.

You and Tup were each cradling one of the sleeping babies while Echo sprawled on the floor playing legos with their big brother.

“Check out my new ink!” Fives called as he opened the door. 

Echo and his nephew shushed him. 

“Huh?” Fives poked his head in the living room and Tup held a finger to his lips then pointed at the sleeping babies. They shuffled and smacked their little lips but didn't wake. 

“Let’s see then,” you smiled, gesturing for him to come closer.

Fives kissed his son and ruffled his hair, pretending to trip over Echo and kicking him purposely in the leg before coming over to kiss you. He held out his wrist where the date of your marriage was written nearly in black numbers, underneath was the date you brought your son home but under that was a fresh covering. He peeled it back to show you the date your daughters had been born.

Fives beamed with pride as you looked up at him, eyes a little misty. 

“The happiest days of my life got a new addition,” he grinned. “All thanks to you, baby girl. I thank the maker every day I got to meet you.”

  
_Echo_

“I just want to make sure I’m doing right by them both,” you admitted to Echo when he told you to stop worrying. 

“You can’t be any worse than the long necks,” he tried to joke but it only upset you and he apologized. You still didn't find the humour in those jokes like the clones did. 

“Sorry,” he said. “It’s just funny to me how worried you are. Do you actually think either of them would prefer to go back there when they have a mother that loves them so much she practically has a panic attack over what colour she should paint their bedrooms?”

“I guess not...” you sighed. 

It was just that your son of about nine had been so quiet when you brought him home. You had only set up the basics of his bedroom so far, hoping he would be excited to help you pick out new toys and clothes but he hadn’t shown much interest except when you took him to the book store and told him to pick out a few. 

He seemed more comfortable around Echo, which was to be expected but he slipped up and called him sir often in the beginning. You were glad your husband was so patient with you because you were constantly deferring to him over everything since your son wouldn’t open up to you. The little baby you brought home on the same day was easier in comparison but you were so desperate to bond with your older child or at least for him to be comfortable in his new home that it wasn’t unusual for Echo to find you tearful at the end of the day while getting ready for bed. 

“He hates it here!” You sniffled. “I’m the worst mother ever!”

Between you and the children you didn’t know how Echo could keep up his good humour. And then you became upset that you were the worst wife ever and Echo tried his very absolute best not to laugh. 

Still, you tried and that was all you could do but there were times it felt almost overwhelming. You were feeling that way one evening as you tried to rock the baby to sleep. Everything you did was useless but he was so tired and if he could just close his eyes and relax he’d be out like a light. 

You had a feeling he wanted Echo but you were hoping not to disturb him while he was spending one on one time with your oldest. They were building some sort of model that seemed terribly complicated to you but they seemed to know all the bits and pieces.

After you exhausted all other options and the baby was still squirming you sighed and set him down in his jolly jumper to go bother your husband. You paused when you got to the bedroom door, hand up to knock but the voices gave you pause. You weren’t quite able to make out what your son said but you caught the tail end of Echo’s question, something about what he was going to do with it when he was done with the model. 

“I don’t know. I wasn’t sure if we’d have time to finish it before I had to go.”

There was a slight pause, you were sure Echo was also trying to figure out what he meant. “Where are you going?” He asked casually. 

“Back to the long necks.”

Echo said something in mando’a that you couldn’t catch and your son responded but you were able to make out a few disjointed words, “back”, “new,” “want”. It didn’t make a lot of sense but from the context you could gather he wanted to go back to Kamino. 

You moved to the living room and sat down heavily on the couch, too upset to be happy that the baby had tired himself out in his jolly jumper. You put your face in your hands and shook your head, giving yourself a few moments of pity before you got up and laid the baby down in bed. You switched on the monitor and sat down again in the rocking chair, gazing around the room. 

You felt like a failure to both your children. You couldn’t even get your own baby to sleep and your son would rather go back to that sterile and depressing environment with those people who considered him more a product than a person than stay here in this home with you. 

You didn't know how long you sat there but some shuffling at the doorway brought you out of your thoughts. Your son was standing just inside the room, waiting for you to notice him. “Can I have some hot chocolate?” He asked when you looked up. 

“Of course,” you said, for a moment everything else was forgotten. “I thought you were working on your model with your dad?”

“We ran out of glue,” he said. And then, as though his request required an explanation. “He went to take a shower. You make it better anyway.”

“That’s just because he cooks with his head,” you laugh. “Sometimes you have to cook with your heart.”

The little boy nodded solemnly as he followed you into the kitchen. You didn’t have to ask for any of the ingredients as you pulled out the small pot and spoon. He handed them to you and stood beside you as you worked, arms folded over the counter top and a cheek resting on his hands. 

You smiled as you looked over at him. He was the most adorable boy you’d ever seen. 

“Such a handsome boy,” you said as you brushed hair from his face. 

“Why do you always say that?” He asked curiously. “We all have the same face.”

“Technically you’re right,” you smiled and turned back to make sure the coco wasn't burning. “But you all look different, even with the same face. I could pick you out of any crowd.”  
“How?” He asked you. 

A mother knows her son. Instead you said, “intuition.”

He was quiet for a moment as he watched you spoon the mixture into a large mug and add the little marshmallows he loved. 

“It’s very hot,” you warned as he carefully made his way over to the table with it. You didn't realise you were staring at him, just watching him take careful sips. He was so serious and deliberate with his words and actions for such a small child. You could clearly remember asking him if he wanted to come home with you and his smile when he opened his mouth to answer, the hesitation as he looked at the Kaminoan standing at his shoulder and then back at you before he seemed to consider the question carefully. The little ‘yes, please,’ had made you so happy you didn’t really notice how he looked for approval afterwards, checking if that was the right answer. Was that all it was then? Just wanting to give the correct answer? Echo had been like that at first too, not used to subjective questions, everything had to be rooted in facts, not answered according to feeling. Maybe you understood less of their culture than you thought you did. 

“What?”

You shook your head, blinking at your son as he watched you curiously. “Oh, nothing. I’m sorry.”

You realised then how strange you were behaving, standing there staring at him. You could hear the baby start to fuss. 

“Hey.” 

You turned as Echo came in and kissed you on the cheek. “What are you guys doing?” 

“Nothing. The baby is-“

“I got it,” Echo assured you, kissing you again before he left to get the baby back to sleep. 

That had been your excuse and now you weren’t sure what to do with yourself. You didn’t know what to say to the little boy at the table, unsure if you should address what you heard or let him bring it up. Considering it was a private conversation you weren't supposed to hear, it was probably best if he told you when he was ready. The waiting had your anxiety up but there was little you could do, other than talk to Echo once your son was in bed. Should I still think of him like that? You wondered. You hesitated as you stood in the middle of the kitchen, glancing around before taking up the dishes and starting to wash them. 

You were so lost in thought that the little voice trying to get your attention startled you and you jumped slightly, dropping the sponge into the soapy water. 

“Why are you sad?”

You glanced over, only now realising there was a dampness on your cheek. You brushed it away quickly and gave him a small smile. “Oh, nothing,” you assured him. “Sometimes people just feel sad.”

“Oh.” He was quiet but he continued to watch you carefully. “I don’t want you to be sad, mom.” He pushed his chair back and came over to hug you. As you pressed a hand against his soft hair and one on his back you felt more tears coming that you couldn’t control. He was such a sweet little boy and you wished you could give him the type of life he deserved. 

“I didn't mean to make you more sad,” he said, pulling back to look up at you. “Are you going to send me back now? It was an accident! I don’t want to go back there! I hate it there! I want to stay here with you!”

“What-what are you talking about, sweetheart?” You asked, wiping your face again. “Of course you didn’t make me sad. I’d never send you back, ever. Not unless you want to go.”

“I don’t! I hate it there!” He repeated. “Everything tastes bad and the long necks are always mad at us! I want to stay here with you, mom!”

You crouched down so you could be face to face with him, “why do you think I’d ever give you back?”

He was doing his best not to let any tears escape and wiped at his eyes vigorously. “They said we had to behave and be good or we would get sent back to them. They said no one wants little boys that misbehave or cause trouble. But I always messed up and made mistakes. They said if I did that here you would send me back so I had to try my best to be good. But I always mess up, always!”

“Oh, sweetheart...” you hugged him close as he sniffled and rubbed his back, kissing his temple. “I would never, ever send you back, my love. You’re my little boy and I love you so much.  
Everyone makes mistakes, it’s part of life. It’s okay not to be perfect all the time. There’s nothing you could do that would make me stop loving you, alright? I don't ever want you to worry about that.”

“Is everything alright in here?” Echo asked, poking his head into the kitchen, the baby asleep and drooling against his shoulder. 

“Everything’s fine,” you assured him. “Although I am going to call Topica City tomorrow. They have a lot to answer for.”

Echo looked startled and a little frightened. “Uh-oh...” 

  
**Dogma**

You woke in the middle of the night and laid still for a moment, letting your brain wake up. Often you were awake and moving before you understood what you were doing lately. The only thing unusual about this night was the quiet in the house. Normally by now you would hear the sounds of the monitor and the baby fussing. You sat up and turned to the empty spot in the bed. 

Dogma must be up. Was that what woke you? 

Now that you were awake you couldn't relax back to sleep until you did a quick round of the house to make sure everything was in order and use the refresher.

You crept slowly through the home, disturbed by the silence. You paused in the hallway when you heard a quiet voice.

The door to the nursery was open and you peered inside. Dogma stood at the slightly parted curtain, looking out into the street. You could just see a tiny fist clutching his arm and a little tuft of hair resting against his shoulder. He was swaying slightly, murmuring. You couldn’t make out what it was he said and even when you tried to lean farther in to hear it didn’t make much sense to you. You knew a bit of mando’a but at this volume you couldn't understand it. 

It was clearly reassuring though and you wondered if the baby had woken up and started to fuss after all. You felt guilty having slept through it. The tiny fingers flexed and Dogma turned his face to kiss the baby’s head, letting you see his profile. 

He looked at the little human in his arms with such love and adoration that it made your chest ache for them both. He’d read everything he could get his hands on before you adopted your baby boy. He was so excited to share everything with you, pointing things out that interested him. You didn't say it but you were shocked at how little he knew about raising a baby. He hadn't realised how important skin to skin contact was in the developing stages for one thing. It seemed obvious to you but when he sheepishly explained that their upbringing relied on machines as much as possible you felt bad for thinking he somehow should have known any different. It was easy to forget sometimes. 

“You should be in bed,” you said softly, pushing open the door to come inside. 

“So should you,” Dogma said, glancing over his shoulder. “Both of you.” He moved closer, placing his hand on the round bump of your stomach. You only found out you were pregnant during the adoption process but you couldn’t bear the idea of leaving behind the little baby boy you wanted to take home so badly and you insisted on going through with it. It was going to be a lot of work with two babies so close in age but Tup and his wife had adopted three of them at the same time and managed just fine. 

“I guess I’m so used to waking up at this time,” you shrugged. “I can’t believe I slept through this little guy fussing.” You cupped the back of the baby’s head in your palm and kissed his tiny forehead. 

“He wasn’t,” Dogma assured you. 

“No?” You raised an eyebrow. 

He seemed to realise that he needed to give a reason why he was in here if not to soothe the baby. Dogma cleared his throat. “Had a nightmare,” he mumbled. 

You stayed quiet. He sighed. “He was already awake when I came in. I didn’t wake him. I just wanted to check.”

“Hm,” you hummed softly as you stepped forward to wrap your arms around him. Dogma easily cradled the baby with one hand and used his other arm to draw you in as much as possible with your bump and the baby between you. 

“I remember what it was like there,” he said softly. You were surprised at Dogma offering something like this without being prodded. “I remember what it was like to have nightmares there. We got in trouble if we got into bed with one of our brothers. We got in more trouble if we cried. Soldiers aren't supposed to cry or be scared. They saw it as a weakness.”

You made another humming noise, rubbing his back and kissing his bare shoulder. You were afraid to speak in case you ruined the moment. 

“I don’t ever want my son to feel like that. I don’t want either of my children to feel that way, ever. I want them to feel safe and feel like they can come to me if they’re afraid. I want them to have better than I had.”

You weren’t sure why you never thought about the clones having nightmares when they were children. Of course they would, they were like any child after all, scared of monsters and things only existing in their imaginations. They just always seemed so brave. It was possible to be afraid and still be brave, you reminded yourself. 

“They will,” you assured him. “They already do.”

Dogma shook his head slightly. “How can I be a good father? I’m a soldier. I don’t know what a good father looks like.”

“You’re not a soldier anymore, Dogma,” you reminded him. “That will always be part of you but you can be more than one thing. Not even nat borns know what good parents are all the time. You love them, you’re trying to be the father you wish you had. You’ll be fine. I’d never choose anyone else to have a family with.”

He was quiet but you felt him place a kiss to your temple. “I want to be a good husband too.”

“You are,” you assured him. “You’re the best husband a wife could ask for.”

  
**Gregor**

You were shocked when Gregor decided to work part time washing dishes of all things. You couldn’t fathom it. But then you came in to visit him during work one day and you understood. 

He worked in a restaurant owned by some of his brothers from the 501st. Almost all the staff and patrons were either clones or their families.They all seemed to know him and by extension, you. It was almost overwhelming, like walking into a huge family reunion because even the ones who never met you loved you simply because Gregor loved you and you made him happy. It was easy to see why Gregor enjoyed spending time here and he said he always liked the work, non taxing and allowed for a lot of chit chat but kept his hands busy.   
You accepted that there were things about Gregor you would never fully understand but his brothers did because they all lived it too. Part of being there for him and supporting him was to make sure he had a support system outside of just you, which he clearly did here. 

So the two of you continued on like that, Gregor picking up shifts when you were at work and spending as much time together as possible. You were happier than you could ever remember being. You talked about adopting a child or having one of your own but neither of you were in a particular hurry to change your current dynamics. It was nice to care for someone while also enjoying being cared for yourself, to have that person always there for you when you needed a hand or were feeling down, like you currently were thanks to your time of the month. 

It was a long, exhausting day at work and you just wanted to get out of there, to get home and relax. But of course you forgot that you were going to stop at the store after work that day and didn’t remember until you got home. You were about ready to cry at the thought of going back out again and so you decided to make due. Only when you went into the bathroom you found you were low on supplies and those really couldn’t be done without. You had to take a few deep breaths and steady yourself as you commed Gregor and asked him to pick some up. He agreed all too happily and assured you he would bring dinner home as well. 

“Thank you,” you sniffled before you hung up.

Gregor felt bad for you all through the last hour of his shift and wound up leaving a little early. At the store he knew you’d need other things and picked up your favourite candy and a few grocery items you’d been meaning to get. Maybe it would help you feel less stressed. On impulse he bought one of the potted flowers you always liked to have around the house. 

The man at the check out chuckled when Gregor set down the chocolate and feminine hygiene products. He was a human man, tall and broad, with thin blond hair cropped short.

“The old ball and chain got you running errands, huh?”

Gregor tilted his head. “Ball and chain?”

“Your wife.” The man nodded to the box of hygiene products and the candy. 

“Oh!” Gregor grinned. This was his favourite subject! “She’s at home. Not feeling very well so I picked up some stuff for her.”

“I see that,” the man acknowledged. “Women, huh?”

“Yea, she’s the best.”

The man looked at him as though trying to decide if Gregor was serious or being sarcastic while he styarted ringing him through. “You in the dog house, man?” He pointed to the potted pink flowers.

“The dog house?” Gregor’s repeated. “What does that mean?” 

“You in trouble with your lady? Why else are you buying these? Hope it’s not your anniversary if she’s on the rag. No chance of getting lucky then.”

There were a lot of things Gregor didn’t understand about that sentence and so he addressed what he did know. “She likes these flowers so I thought they might cheer her up.”

“You ain’t getting lucky if it's that time of the month, man. No matter how many flowers you shell out for,” the man snickered as he rang through the last item. “Say, I know you from somewhere? You look familiar.”

Gregor shrugged as he paid. “I dunno. I do have a lot of brothers.” He’d recently grown back his longer hair and beard since you were curious what he looked like and found you actually liked the look, so it wasn’t always as noticeable that he was one of the many clones still living in Coruscant.

“Brothers? You one a them clones, huh? Typical. Stealing all our women, way I hear it.” The man crossed his arms and sneered at him over the counter. “Think you can just waltz in and take whatever you want, huh?”

“I didn’t steak my wife. I don’t think you can really steal a person. I love her and she chose to be with me because she loves me too.” Gregor’s expression softened a little as a thought hit him. This hostility had to come from somewhere. “Did your wife leave you for a clone? I’m sorry to hear that. I would be upset too.”

The man looked uncomfortable as he shifted slightly and dropped his arms. “Don’t got a wife. Or a girlfriend.”

“Oh.” For a moment, Gregor stood there, somewhat confused and trying to understand this odd man. But then he remembered you were waiting at home for him and he couldn’t wait to get back to you. “Well, have a good night.”

He grabbed his stuff and left, smiling to himself now that he was only minutes away from returning home and getting a kiss from you. The man scowled and muttered under his breath as he watched him go. 

Gregor thought no more about it as he opened the door to your home and set his things down. 

“Gregor?” You called from the living room. He heard you pause the holo. He walked into the room with the plant and the candy, handing you the later.

“I’m home. Stay where you are. I’ll bring you dinner.” Gregor leaned down to kiss you. “Where do you want me to put this?” He held up the small pot. 

Your eyes lit up at the candy and the flowers. “Right here for now, in the sun.” You gestured to the little bookcase beside you where you could easily see them. “I love you. You’re so sweet.”  
“I love you too,” Gregor beamed. “Sorry you had a hard day. Do you want your heating pad?”

“Already on,” you replied, placing a hand on your blanket. “Could use another pain killer though?”

“You got it,” Gregor smiled, humming to himself as he went to the bathroom to put your stuff away and grab your pain killers. You could hear him putting away some groceries too and dishing up something up that smelled delicious. 

“You’re in a good mood today, mister. Something good happen?” You teased.

“Yea. I got to come home to you.”

“But you do that every day,” you pointed out. 

“And it never stops putting me in a good mood.”


	5. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex, Cody and Fox after the war.

**Rex**

You sat on a blanket near the edge of the water, watching Rex and your daughter. You still could hardly believe she was five years old now. She was conceived before the end of the war, on that cold and lonely night in the base on Orto Pluntonia.

Your son, now four, curled into your side while hugging your arm to him. He was unhappy about not being able to sit in your lap anymore but being pregnant with twins left little room for him. He was a momma’s boy at heart and wanted nothing but to be beside you at all times. It was funny now to think of how you expected him to bond more easily with Rex when you first adopted him from Kamino. 

“Don’t you want to go play with daddy and your sister?” You asked him. 

“No, I want mommy to come,” he said stubbornly. You laughed and kissed the top of his head.

“I’ll go to the edge of the water, how about that?” 

He considered it before nodding. He still refused to let go of your hand, afraid you might run off perhaps. You led him down to the water, walking in up to your shins. No matter how much Rex begged you that morning, you refused to wear a bathing suit. No one piece would fit and you did not want to wear a bikini right now. Instead you decided on a loose and flattering sundress but it did make swimming impossible. 

Rex called out to both of you as he led his daughter by the hand in little circles, watching her kick her legs and laugh. Both your children could swim well enough, you insisted on it with your home so close to the lakes on Naboo. They enjoyed splashing around in the shallows with the Skywalker twins.

“Come and swim,” Rex tried to coax you further into the cool, refreshing water. 

“I don’t have my suit,” you reminded him.

“Not for my lack of trying,” he teased you, laughing when you looked flustered. You still weren’t entirely used to the idea of having a husband, especially one as loving and devoted as Rex. His desire for you continued to be insatiable. Despite evidence to the contrary during your first pregnancy, you expected that want to diminish with your second. 

Yet there you were, hours later with the children curled up asleep on a blanket under a large umbrella in the sand, you and your husband watching from the water with his hands under your dress. The skirt was lifted by the water, floating around your waist. 

At first he simply pressed his hands over your bare stomach, to feel the warmth and to feel closer to the babies. His fascination during your first pregnancy was adorable and still was, but when his hand tugged at the waistband of your panties you knew it wasn’t going to stay this innocent.

“Rex,” you warned but he didn’t heed it. He pulled you back against his chest, letting his hand slip further into your panties. “Rex, the children...”

“Are sleeping. I can see them from here.” He looked pointedly over your shoulder as he bit down gently, making you groan. “Just relax, my love. I want you.” His voice was low and husky in your ear and you knew it was useless to fight it. 

Your hand gripped his wrist as he slipped a finger into you, swallowing your moans with his mouth. When the head of his cock brushed your inner thighs you spread your legs and let him in. Rex entered you with no hesitation and you gasped his name. His hand clamped over your mouth to keep you quiet. 

You opened your eyes and checked the beach once more but the children were still napping, curled up in the shade. You let your head fall back against his shoulder and lost yourself in the feeling of his thick cock inside you. You felt Rex’s hot breath against your ear and heard him grunt. 

“I love you, my riduur. You are...my everything…” he whispered to you. Moaning into his palm, you reached back to cup his cheek and bring his face to yours. Rex knew what you wanted and he moved his hand to kiss you like a man starved. His free hand had been wandering your belly but it now dipped lower, finding the spot between your legs that made you cry out when he touched you there. 

The hormones were playing havoc with your body and it didn’t take him long to get you where he wanted you. It took even less time for Rex to get there too, something about your swollen belly and the reactions of your body seemed to do things to him. It had been like this before and you wondered if there wasn’t something to the pregnancy kink you’d teased him about. 

Rex kissed you when you came, muffling the sound of his name. Your legs felt weak and he held you upright in his strong arms, letting you ride it out while his fingers trailed gently across your clit. 

“I don’t know how you always wind up getting what you want from me,” you sighed, letting your eyes close. You turned in his arms to hold him and Rex chuckled, kissing the top of your head. 

“I know all your weak spots, my love,” he told you jokingly. 

You sighed, your cheek pressed into his shoulder while he gently rubbed your back. Suddenly you caught sight of something in the corner of your eye, that particular colour looking both familiar and out of place in its current environment. 

“Rex, did you let my underwear float away?!”

  
**Cody**

Cody never thought he would be doing something that wasn't being a military commander but here he was, following in your footsteps and becoming a counsellor. The more time that passed since the end of the war, the more he wanted to be at your side and the less he was able to stand the long absences. He never would have come this far without your encouragement and he was grateful for that. He couldn't count the times he doubted himself and wondered if he really could be anything besides a soldier. But you believed in him and assured him he could be whatever he wanted and you had been right.

He turned his back on that part of his life and instead poured his energy into being a devoted husband and a loving father to twin boys adopted from Kamino. He enjoyed working from home and helping his brothers unlearn the things they’d been taught since birth, everything that had been drilled into them and all the things that had scarred them in places that couldn’t be seen. 

“I love you,” he told you as he kissed you that evening, putting the last dish in the drain board and grabbing his coat. He stopped to kiss both the boys and tell them he loved them too. They laughed and cooed, waving their still uncoordinated little hands.

“What time do you think you’ll be home?” you asked. 

“Shouldn't be later than nine,” he assured you. “But don’t wait up.”

Two babies meant a lot of getting up in the night and he didn’t want you to lose out on any precious sleep on his account. “I’ll go to bed if I can,” you assured him but you knew you’d probably stay up reading in bed until he returned. It was hard to sleep without Cody beside you, his arms around you keeping you safe and the reassurance of his steady heart beat under your ear as you laid your head against his chest. 

“Okay.” He kissed you again before stepping out into the cool Coruscant evening. 

Cody knew how lucky he was to have you and he would never take that for granted, but there were times he needed to see his brothers too. It was just different that way but you understood and allowed him all the time he needed. 

About a block away, he received a comm from Waxer saying he and Colt were waiting. When Cody turned the corner, the building that housed Colt’s gym came into view. He’d been teaching classes for awhile now and seemed to enjoy it but even he still needed sparring time with his brothers. 

“Sorry I’m late,” Cody called as he walked in. Waxer and Colt were already in the middle of the mats, facing off. Neither of them stopped what they were doing, focusing on their opponent. Cody hung up his jacket, kicked off his shoes and watched with arms folded. 

Some habits were hard to break and every time they stepped up to spar, it all came rushing back, the training, the adrenaline and even the fear of failure. Cody found himself judging each move as he would have when he was a Marshal Commander; ill-timed, sloppy, well-executed, should have blocked there, smart move. 

He noted that Waxer was as quick as ever, deceptive in a fight as his usual sunny and kind disposition took a back seat and his razor sharp focus took over. Not that Colt was by any means a light weight, he was always an impressive fighter and Cody was glad not to ever have to fight him for real. 

Still, Waxer managed to beat him out by a hair, Colt ending up on his back on the mats. 

“You need to get your wife to teach you a few moves,” Cody teased. He wasn’t just saying that either, he’d sparred with her once before and didn’t envy anyone who decided to pick a fight with her. 

“From what I’ve seen of your wife she could teach you a few things too,” Colt retorted. “If you were smart enough to listen.”

“Cody’s plenty smart,” Waxer laughed, wiping off his face with a hand towel as Colt rotated his shoulder. “Too smart to get in a ring with her.”

Cody laughed as he took Colt’s place, the former commander moving to the sidelines to watch. 

“Speaking of wives, how is yours?” Cody asked.

Waxer beamed with pride. “Doing well. Her due date in eight weeks. It’s very exciting.”

“I’m happy for you,” Cody said and he truly meant it. Waxer had always been a good soldier, not because he had any love for fighting, but because he wanted to protect others, and Cody was glad he finally received the love he deserved in return. 

“You stalling, Kote?” Colt teased him. 

Cody huffed but made a point of throwing the first punch. Waxer dodged easily and Cody caught the kick he delivered in return. Waxer blocked the next few blows, biding his time until Cody left an opening for another quick. This time Cody barely dodged in time, moving too far to the right and having to immediately correct himself to dodge a punch. His hand shot out, grabbing Waxer’s wrist and tugging to knock his brother off balance, his weight bringing him right into the knee Cody brought up. Waxer let out a puff of air at the impact on his stomach and stumbled back. 

“Nice one, Cody but you were a bit sow,” Colt noted. 

Cody didn’t let it distract him. There was a time that fact might have made anxiety bloom in his chest and made him desperate to prove himself. Now, he felt the familiar prick of it but let it pass. He was no longer under the scrutiny of the Kaminoans or his trainers and he knew you wouldn't replace him for shaving a few seconds on his reaction time. 

“Sorry, Cody. You just can’t cut it anymore. I have a new husband now. Bye.” 

It sounded ridiculous even though he remembered a time he had thought it to be the truth. The exercises in controlling his anxiety helped but it was a long road. At first he became frustrated with himself over every slip but as he kept at it, Cody began to recognise just how ever present that feeling would be in his life. Now there were stretches of days at a time where he forgot the feeling entirely, only for it to pop its head out once more. Cody no longer let this feeling control him, he knew how to push it back or, when necessary, to ride it out. It gave him an appreciation of how hard it was for the brothers who came to him for help and how he could tell them with complete certainty that, while these thoughts and feelings would always be part of them, they no longer controlled them, nothing did. 

Cody was sweating by the time Waxer yielded to him, both of them immediately toweling off and rehydrating. 

“You and me next?” Cody asked, raising an eyebrow at Colt. 

“You got it, vod,” Colt smirked back. 

Cody smiled as he caught Waxer out of the corner of his eye shooting a quick message to his wife. Just that look on his brother’s face told Cody that all they had endured to get to this point was more than worth it. 

  
**Fox**

You were careful as you slid out of bed, shocked to be up before Fox. That had never happened, not once in almost the entire year you’d been married. To be fair, part of that time Fox had still been disentangling himself from the GAR, reluctant to retire when he felt the Republic still needed him. No matter what anyone said about having paid his dues and owing nothing more after all he’d given, Fox just didn't think that way. You understood the unwavering loyalty and never put him in the position to make him choose. So you took up a small apartment together and Fox continued to work with the GAR, coming home late and filled with exhaustion. 

_You dipped a hand in the warm water, making sure the temperature was right and stirred the epsom salt at the bottom of the tub that hadn't quite dissolved. You could hear the sink running in the kitchen. “I’ll wash those,” you called. “Come have your bath before it gets cold._

_“Just as second.”_

_You rolled your eyes as you heard the distinctive sound of your husband not listening to you._

_“I'm getting in the tub!” You called out as you started to undo your robe. “I'm taking off my clothes!”_

_“I’m coming!’ Fox called back._

That stubborn streak had continued throughout your marriage, but could you really expect anything less? It was part of the reason you fell in love with him. You’d never met a man like him before, so selfless and so hell bent on doing the right thing. You knew that with him there would be no playing games, he was brutally honest with you about his feelings. Every I love you, every kiss and gentle caress was the real thing. It was heavy and at first frightening but there was no one else you could imagine spending the rest of your life with. After so long of having to fend for yourself, having to be quick and shrewd, having to keep others at arm’s length, it was a relief to sink into Fox, to let him hold you and to give yourself to him completely. 

As you headed down the hall to start the kettle and a pot of caf in the kitchen, you carefully straightened a framed photo on the wall, the one of you and Fox when you’d said the Mandalorian marriage vows. 

_You stood together on the shores of Naboo, looking up at Fox as he gently cupped your face in his hands._

_“Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar’tome, mhi me’dinui an, mhi ba’juri verde,” he said, his eyes trained on you and only you. You heard Thorn and Thire stifle sniffles, almost holding their breath as they watched._

_There was no hesitation, no trace of the cold feet that was supposedly normal in situations like this. “Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar’tome, mhi me’dinui an, mhi ba’juri verde,” you repeated, placing a hond over his. The expression on his face told you he saw you, all of you and he accepted it, loved it with all his heart. You were so tired, so ready to put everything behind you and start your future with this man who loved you like it was the greatest thing he’d ever done._

If you asked him, he’d probably say it was, you thought as you found the caf in the cupboard and poured freshwater into the machine.

You were the reason he finally left the GAR. Despite what he wanted, he would have continued doing what he considered his duty if you hadn't told him how much you wanted to see him happy. 

_“I couldn't care less where we are or what you chose to do. If this was what you want, I’ll happily stay on Coruscant but you know how much it drains you, my love. I see how much he wanted a nice, quiet life away from here, away from these memories. Please, I don’t want to watch you suffer anymore.”_

_Because of you, Fox took those steps towards happiness. Shortly after your marriage, he retired, moved out to this colony where other clones and their families were settling into new lives and built you your perfect little dream home. Yet some habits were hard to break._

Fox had continued to get up early as he had when he’d been a commander. The nights were no longer endless though and now he rose in the mornings feeling well rested and light hearted. You glanced at the clock as you pressed the button on the machine. Normally your husband would have snuck out of bed and been on his morning run by now. You joined him sometimes but lately you weren’t doing much exercise. You put the kettle on the stove and placed a hand on the growing bump of your stomach, smiling as you made your way back into the bedroom. 

Fox was lying on his stomach, hands folded under his head and the blanket bunched around his waist. You moved slowly, carefully lowering yourself to lay facing him on your side. You placed a hand on his warm back, feeling the scars as you trailed your fingers down, dipping under the blanket and grabbing his bare ass. Fox groaned and opened one eye. Grinning, you leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. 

“Good morning,” you smiled. “The caf will be ready soon.”

“What time is it?” Fox asked, starting to get up. You moved your hand between his shoulder blades and pushed gently. “Don’t worry, baby,” you assured him. “It’s later than normal but as I keep trying to tell you, you’re retired now. You’re not on a schedule. You can do your run any time”

He didn’t even have to run at all if he didn’t want to but you knew how important cardio was to help keep his anxiety at bay. Fox had tried a lot of things, finally giving in to your pleading to talk to Cody. It helped, you thought, to confide in a fellow commander. Cody would know intimately the sort of things Fox talked about and it made him feel less vulnerable to share them with someone he knew could never judge him. 

“Why are you up?” Fox asked. He moved to sit up, pulling you into his arms and hiking his shirt you used as sleepwear to run his hand across your stomach. 

“My back was hurting,” you replied as you leaned against him. 

“You should have woken me,” Fox frowned. “I could-”

“You can rub my back all day if you want to,” you replied, rolling your eyes. “If I feel tired later I’ll take a nap.”

“Not in the hammock again,” he warned you. “That will only hurt your back more. Were you using your body pillow? The book says-”

“Please don’t mention the damned book,” you pleaded as his hand moved down to the small of your back and rubbed in a slow circle before he pressed the heel of his hand in gently. The second you got pregnant Fox was contactacting every medical professional he knew for information. He was recommended a lot of reading material but there was one particular book that seemed to be very popular among the clones because it detailed every change day by day, how big the baby would be, what would be developing, what these changes meant for the mother and the required nutrition levels. You were about ready to toss it in a lake at this point. “I don’t want to hear it. Just give me five minutes of cuddling and then I’ll let you get up and make me my tea, okay?”

Fox pulled you closer and kissed you. “Deal.”


	6. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hardcase, Chopper, Jester and Thire.

**Hardcase**

“What are we going to do today, Mom?” Your ten year old daughter asked as she tried to climb on you like she did on her father. Despite telling him she was too big for it and constantly reminding her you could not be climbed on like daddy, neither of them paid you any mind. 

“What do you want to do today?” You asked, disentangling her arm and setting her down. 

“Mini golf!” 

“I don’t want to play mini golf, I want go-karts!” Your son argued. 

“How about paintball then?” You suggested before a fight could break out. They stopped for a second and regarded each other before breaking out in huge grins. 

“Yes!”

“You’re the coolest, mom!”

You laughed before sending them off to get ready. 

“Paintball, huh? Sounds like fun,” your husband grinned as he slid on his shoes and took his jacket from its hook. Hardcase leaned over and kissed your cheek; you smiled as you leaned into him. “Have fun, my darling riduur.”

“You as well, my love,” you smiled at him and kneeled down to your third ten year old, another son. “You have fun on your day with daddy, okay?”

He nodded and accepted your hug and kiss but he was slow to get ready, dragging his feet. Hardcase was practically bouncing with excitement at the door. “Are you sure you want to take me?” He asked his father, glancing over his shoulder where he could hear his noisy and rowdy siblings tromping down the stairs. 

“Of course!” Hardcase grinned. “It was my idea and your mom is more than happy to handle your brother and sister.”

“But wouldn’t you have more fun playing paintball with them?”

Hardcase gave the question an appropriate amount of thought. “It would be fun but not more fun. Just a different kind. But we can do that any day. This exhibit is only here for so long.”  
“Okay.” The boy had his father’s big brown eyes that turned soft when he smiled. 

Hardcase held his son’s hand as they made their way to the museum. The huge banner outside advertised the exhibit they were headed to. Hardcase knew how much his son loved history and archeology. Maybe it was a phase or maybe it would become a career or lifelong hobby. In any case, he wanted to support his son and share the things that made him happy so when he heard the exhibit of ancient Togruta hunting customs was coming to the huge Coruscant museum, Hardcase had been so excited he bought tickets right away and showed them to his son immediately. 

“I haven’t been here in way too long,” Hardcase said as they entered, waiting for the tour guide. He shuddered at the memory of bringing all three children along once. “We should come here more.” Hardcase didn’t notice his son looking at him doubtfully or the nervous look on his face when the tour started. To his pleasant surprise, his dad seemed even more engrossed than he was. 

“These are what traditional spears looked like,” the Togruta guide was saying as she waved a hand at the display in a glass case. “Our ancestors hand made them and each was as unique as the one who wielded it. We still hold these traditions and techniques close and they have been passed down through generations of artisans. You can see the craftsmanship in these replicas.”

Your son watched nervously as the guide passed out some replicas for the small group to look at and feel. Hardcase accepted one with a grin. He balanced it on one hand carefully. “Good weight. See?” He handed it to his son who took it gratefully, glad his dad resisted the urge to swing it around or something. Though he was thrown off by how easily Hardcase handled it when he held the spear in his own hands and found how heavy it was. 

“Cool, huh?” His dad smiled at him. “Look at the carvings.” Blinking in surprise, his son carefully turned the spear over and noted the faint markings in it. 

“Very good!” The guide smiled as she took them back. “Some of you noticed the markings carved into them. There’s a reason for that.”

Hardcase listened intently as the guide talked and kept his hands in his pockets, unless he was holding hands with his son to make sure he stayed close. The other two children complain about this habit constantly but Hardcase was always nervous to lose them or have them run off. He knew all too well the dangers in the world, even when they thought they were perfectly safe.But his youngest triplet didn't mind. Normally he would be sitting off in a corner as his rambunctious father chased after his equally energetic siblings. They were all a handful for you but you managed to keep up with them all. He had always been more comfortable with intellectual games and loud noises often overwhelmed and bothered him. He could sit quietly with the same book or activity for hours without noticing the amount of time going by. One of his happiest memories was doing a puzzle with his dad. A huge one with two hundred pieces and they’d done it all in one sitting while you kept his siblings too occupied to bother their father and steal his focus. It was something like that now and as the day went on your son found himself relaxing more and more, finding enjoyment in the time he spent with his dad.

“Hey, you read about that in your book,” Hardcase pointed out, nudging his son with an elbow when the guide explained the ancient methods of tracking prey. 

“You remembered?” His son asked. 

“Of course! I do have a very good memory after all.”

His son smiled shyly at him. He was sad when the tour was over, not quite ready to give up his alone time with his dad. 

“Are you hungry?” Hardcase asked, glancing at the time. “I’ll take you for lunch.”

“At the restaurant?” The boy tried not to sound disappointed. While he loved his uncles, the restaurant they owned with his dad was often full of other clones who all knew Hardcase and wanted to talk to him. Your husband being the friendly guy he was, always enjoyed these interactions but his son wanted him all to himself. Even if that was selfish of him. 

“We can if you want to but I was thinking that cafe you were talking to your mom about. Isn't that it across the street?” Cashing in on the museum crowd, the cafe was new and boasted items inspired by historical figures and events. Hardcore history buffs might call it cheesey but it seemed like fun to him. 

“Really?”

Hardcase laughed. “Yea! Let’s try it out!”

“Thanks, dad.” His son took his hand willingly as they crossed the street but just before they went in, he tugged on Hatdcase’s arm to stop him. “Thanks for taking me out today, dad. Even though you missed out having fun.”

“I didn’t miss out on anything,” Hardcase said, shaking his head. He kneeled down at his son’s level. “I had lots of fun with you. Your brother and sister are a handful and they do get that from me but that doesn’t mean you’re not a lot like me too you know and it certainly doesn’t mean that I love you any less or that I don’t enjoy spending time with you.” Hardcase put his hand on his son’s shoulder and smiled, even as he felt his eyes grow misty. “I never told you this but I was certain I couldn’t have kids. I thought the leak in my growth tube everyone joked about made it so I couldn't somehow when all my brothers managed easily. I still remember your mom’s face when she found out I secretly took a test to find out if that was true.’

“Three babies? And you thought I couldn’t have one!” 

Hardcase stared at his wife and then at the screen by the doctor’s elbow. And then everything went black and he awoke to you standing over him, arms crossed. “You better not do that when I give birth. You’re going to be with me through the whole thing, mister.” 

“It was the happiest day of my life when I found out we were having three babies,” Hardcase continued wistfully. “That’s why it took so long, I had to wait for three perfect children that I love with all my heart and it was worth everything. I wanted to be a father so badly. I never got to have a lot, my brothers and me didn’t even have a real childhood and I wanted to raise my child the way I wished I could have been. That’s why I never, ever want you to feel left out or like we’ve forgotten about you. We could never do that. You’re the most important thing to me, you, your brother, your sister and your mom. Do you understand?”

“I think so.” The ten year old hesitated, wondering if he was too big for this sort of thing but when he saw the look on his dad’s face he knew he’d never be too big for a hug. He hurled his small body into Hardcase’s chest, almost knocking him over. His dad just laughed and hugged him tight. “I love you too, Dad.”

**Chopper**

It was freezing. 

You knew it would be, all the way up here and yet you still weren't entirely prepared for it. Despite the weather you still didn't regret a single decision you had made to get to this point. 

You didn't regret falling in love with Chopper or agreeing to travel with him after the war. You’d seen and learned so much and maybe one day you’d decide to settle down but for now you enjoyed every moment with your husband-to-be. You didn't regret saying yes to him when he asked you to marry him under the northern lights, one of the most remote and beautiful places his brother Buck had wanted to see. You didn’t even regret the decision to get there by dog sled. It made the experience even more amazing. 

You glanced back at the man you were going to marry in about a hour or so. He looked so much happier but there was always a tinge of wistfulness in places like these when he wondered what could have been if Buck hadn’t sacrificed himself. He was coming to terms with it and you were so proud of him. 

It was only now starting to get dark and the temperature was dropping. You were completely prepared, having the best equipment and it was far from Chopper’s first experience in a place like this but for you the execution was far different than the theory. 

“What does the map say?” Chopper asked when he noticed you looking back at him. You pulled up the holomap, projecting it so you both could see. 

“We’re headed the right way. Almost there.” You assured. 

Chopper nodded, keeping his eyes ahead. Was he...nervous? No, he couldn't be. What reason would he have to be nervous? Sure this was going to be your wedding and he could be getting cold feet in a figurative as well as literal sense but he’d been so excited just a few hours before. You’d solidified the plan, picking a beautiful mountain range as the place to recite the mandalorian wedding vows. It was remote but the people native to the area said it was the best place to see the lights and that tourists avoided it because it was so out of the way. You’d both agreed to a private affair, something small but meaningful and memorable. You could have a small gathering of his brothers later to celebrate but this was just for you.

Could it be that he was nervous you were the one getting gold feet? How impossible. You knew how lucky you were. You’d gone into this relationship with the full knowledge that something like this might never be. This was your reward, not something to back out on. 

Perhaps it was second thoughts? Maybe he didn’t know if he should tie himself to you like this now that he had the galaxy before him. 

Well it was far too late for him to think about that now. 

Before you could worry about it too much, Chopper was halting the progress of the sled. “There it is.”

There was no need to say it, you could clearly see the rocky ridge in front of you. About a quarter of the way up you could see a large, smooth outcropping jutting from the side. 

“Right there is perfect,” you smiled as you looked at it. You felt Chopper’s gaze and turned to him with bright eyes. He couldn’t see much of your face when it was bundled up like that but he could picture your expression and it made him feel almost light with happiness. “What do you think?” You prompted. 

“Looks good to me,” he replied quickly and gruffly. “Let’s secure the sled.”

By the time you had the dogs settled it was dark. Luckily the headlamps you carried were very bright but suddenly the climb looked steeper than you had thought. 

“There’s a little trail here,” Chopper pointed out. You never would have noticed it especially in this lighting. “You wanna piggyback?” He suggested, only half joking. 

“I’m good, thanks,” you replied. 

“Suit yourself,” Chopper smiled. You took his hand as you started up the rocky trail but part way up you had to go single file. Chopper waved you in front and you didn't argue, knowing it was so he could keep an eye on you. 

The last few feet you had to scramble a bit but you made it. You’d been so preoccupied with not slipping and falling that you hadn’t noticed the sky slowly changing and getting lighter. Now you could see it was starting. You stood silently for a long time, holding hands and looking up at the sky. You’d seen a lot of beautiful things in your travels but this was one of the most breathtaking. You didn’t even notice the cold anymore, lost in thoughts on how grateful you were to have spent this time with Chopper and seen all these sights, how grateful you were to him for his unconditional love and devotion to you. You felt him squeeze your hand and wondered if he was thinking the same thing about you. 

“Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar'tome, mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri verde.”

Chopper had never known love until he met you. He wasn’t sure he had fully understood the concept of love or if he was even capable of it. But you showed him that not only was he capable, he was also deserving of it and in turn it helped him finally understand the loss of his brother he had always thought so meaningless but now he knew it was done out of love because he would do the same for you a thousand times over. 

“Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar'tome, mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri verd,” you repeated. You’d practiced so much the words rolled effortlessly off your tongue. It was way too cold to want to uncover your faces and so you sealed your pact with a keldabe kiss. 

**Jester**

You were so excited you could barely contain yourself as you prepared dinner. Jester was still out at work with Sketch and Punch. You didn’t understand what was so enjoyable about working construction all day but he seemed to enjoy it and you were just happy he was happy. 

You hummed to yourself as you pulled out the ingredients. You had been with Jester long enough that you got a feel for his tastes at this point. He still never told you his favorites but you could just tell he liked hearty, home cooked food and liked it even better when you were the one who cooked it. 

“The secret ingredient is love,” you’d teased, pretending to blow a kiss into the pot on the stove.

It was stupid but it had made him laugh and you remember it fondly as you pulled the large pot from the cupboard. 

By the time Jester came home you had made a good start on the stew. “Smells delicious in here,” you heard him say as he entered the apartment. You giggled but before you could say anything Jester was lifting you up by the waist and kissing you. “Ah, I see what smells so good,” he grinned, nuzzling your neck. “Can't wait to eat it!”

You squealed when he licked a stripe up your cheek and rubbed it with the back of your hand. “Gross!” You protested though you were still grinning at him. 

“You love it,” he teased. 

“You’re in a good mood today,” you noted as you went back to chopping.  
  
“I am,” he replied, kissing the top of your head. “What do you want me to do?”

You set him to work giving you a hand with dinner and the two of you worked in companionable silence for a few minutes. When you just couldn't hold it in anymore you blurted the news.  
  
“Did you hear? They’re letting people adopt some of the boys from Kamino!”

“I did,” Jester replied. He was smiling but you could sense the hesitation. “It’s all the guys were talking about today.”

“And?” You asked, laying down the knife on the cutting board. “What do you think?” You leaned against the counter, watching Jester finish up washing some vegetables. 

“I think it’s a good idea,” he said slowly. “I’m happy they’ll get the kind of life we never did.”

“That’s great, of course,” you insisted. “But I mean what do you think of us adopting a kid?”

“Adopting?” Jester repeated nervously. He glanced over his shoulder at you and saw from your expression that you were very much not joking. 

“Yes. You did say you want to have kids at some point and this way we could give a home to a little boy who could really use one. The way you talked about what happened there I thought you would be more interested.”

“I am,” Jester admitted. You watched him turn to you and then look away, unable to meet your eyes. “It’s just that it’s a really big step. We’re not even married yet.”

You scoffed and shook your head. “Right. And why aren’t we?”

“Well I can’t yet and-“

“Yes we can,” you interrupted. You turned back to your cutting board, slicing the vegetables with a lot more hostility now. “You just don’t want to, do you? I said we should go as soon as they passed the law but no, you wanted to wait. And we’re still waiting. Nothing is going to change unless you’re actually honest about what you want.”

“I am being honest!” Jester said, floored that you would accuse him of something like that. “It’s not really being married though, this common law thing they’re offering us. We might not ever be able to be fully married or have a real ceremony.”

You set your knife down hard and Jester cut his eyes to it quickly on instinct, relieved when you moved your hand away from the cutting board. You took in a deep breath, setting your palms on the counter as you tried not to yell at him. So many of his brothers had already had ceremonies, some private or with a small group of close family and friends. Each was as different and unique as the clones themselves, but they all recited the mandalorian wedding vows which had never required much fan fair or signing a stupid piece of paper. 

“It may not be much but it does give you more rights. We can have whatever kind of ceremony you want or nothing at all. We can say the vows right now and adopt a child next week for all I care. You’re the one dragging your feet and you’re not doing anyone any favours by not making a decision. You have choices to make now and you have to make them. It’s not fair to either of us if you’re not honest with me. If you don’t want to marry me then just say so.”

“(Y/N)...” Jester reached for you but you stepped out of his reach. 

“No! I mean it! You tell me right now! Be honest with me!” You demanded, wiping the back of your hand across your eyes. You didn’t want to cry right now, it really was not a good time.   
“You want me to be honest? Fine, I’ll be more honest than I have been in my entire life,” Jester vowed. He took your hands between his own and looked you in the eye. You scowled when he cracked a soft smile but it was so hard to be mad at that face. “Baby, I love you more than anything. I love you more than I ever knew was possible to feel for one person. I love you so much that it honestly scares me and it’s because I love you so much that I want you to do what’s best for you. You need to slow down and think about your future. You’re so ready to dive into marriage and having children with me but I don’t think you’ve considered what that really means.”

“I have! I have considered it,” you sniffled. You tugged at your hands, wanting them to hide your face but Jester kept his hold on you and you were forced to meet his eyes. “I went into this knowing full well it wasn’t likely I would get to keep you. I didn’t think I’d have very long with you but now I do. I get you forever and I want you forever but only if that’s what you want to. I’m not rushing into anything, I’m ready, I’m so ready. This is all I want.”

Jester let go of your hands to cup your face and gently brushed the tears away with his thumbs. “I know. You thought this would be temporary but now it’s not and that’s my concern. Now you have to look at our relationship differently. I may never have all the rights and freedoms we’d like and even if I do that won’t change people’s attitudes. They still don’t all see us the way you do. Are you really okay with the things they’ll say about you for being with me, or what it will be like having children together? It’s a lot to think about and I just....I just don’t know how to give you all the things you deserve.”

“You do know,” you protested. You could feel hot tears continuing to slide down your cheek but they didn’t bother you as much. They weren’t tears of sadness this time but of anger. “I want you! I want a husband and I want children with you. I want a life with you. But you’re going to let what other people think and say dictate my future? Who cares about them? They don’t matter to me! You’re the only one who matters to me so kriff everyone else! They can go to hell if they don’t like it! You think I’m going to let anyone tell me how I get to live my life then you don’t know me at all! I’ve been nothing but honest with you so now you tell me straight out, do you want to marry me or not?”

You stared up at him defiantly and Jester just looked back at you, awestruck and a little frightened. “My darling girl,” he said softly. “My aliit, my vencuyot. Of course I do. Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar'tome, mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri verd,”

“Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar'tome, mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri verd,” you repeated, smiling through your tears as you embraced your husband. 

**Thire**

You were dressed and ready, looking at yourself in the mirror. Even though you worried that the dress was too much, Thire wouldn’t hear if it. Everything you wanted today you got. It was going to be absolutely, completely 100% perfect and you were freaking out. 

The other girls’ heads moved back and forth, following you as you started pacing in the small room. You could sense them glancing at each other in question before Fox’s wife sighed and came over to grip you by the shoulders. 

“(Y/N), what’s wrong?”

You shook your head. “N-nothing...”

“Then why are you pacing around when you could be admiring this beautiful view?” She turned you around to point you towards the transparent sliding door that looked out on the breathtaking gardens, an intricately carved marble fountain softly bubbling. You wrung your hands and bit your lip. 

“Don’t do that,” Hound's wife scolded you. “You’ll ruin your makeup.”

“Oh...Sorry.”

Thire’s wife sighed as she guided you to sit on the armchair in the corner of the room. “What are you acting so nervous about, (Y/N)? Not having second thoughts now are you?”

“No, of course not!” You protested immediately. “I want to marry Thire more than anything in the world. He’s the one who wanted to wait until he got his certification and a job...”

You remembered how nervous he was when he finally confessed to you that he wanted to work with the elderly and become a care aid. It was so different from everything he’d known before and he understood that most people wouldn’t think him suitable for a caring role. But the moment he’d told you, you could immediately picture him pushing wheelchairs and helping people bath and dress and eat with dignity and showing so much patience and concern. Not to mention you knew how much the elderly loved to gossip and Thire was the perfect fit to enjoy hearing everything about what their children and grandchildren and old friends were doing.   
“So what’s the problem?”

You glanced up at the three women watching you expectantly. “I just...what if I mess up? What if I forget or mispronounce it or something?”

You could see how much effort it took Thorn’s wife not to roll her eyes. “You’ve practiced with Thorn constantly, you’ll be fine. You won’t forget. All you have to do is repeat what he says.”  
You looked down at your feet and straightened the skirt on your dress. You knew she was right but you were still uncertain. It wasn't unusual to be nervous on your wedding day, right? It’s just that you were finally so close to exchanging the mandalorian wedding vows with Thire and making it all real and you were so worried about all the things that could still stand in your way. 

“That’s not all it is, huh?” Hound's wife asked. She moved to sit on the arm of your chair and put a hand on your shoulder. 

“No, I...” you bit your lip again before stopping yourself when you remembered. “What if he changes his mind and doesn’t want to anymore? What if he’s not there when I come out?” You couldn't sleep last night for your excitement but this morning you pictured heading out to the spot you and Thire had picked on the grounds of this beautiful resort on Alderaan and finding it empty.

“Oh no.” 

You glanced up when you heard a heavy sigh. You hadn’t even noticed Thorn coming into the room. 

“Ever heard of knocking? We could have been changing,” his wife scolded him. 

“Nah, I ain’t that lucky,” Thorn grinned as he came over to wrap his arms around her middle and kiss her. “Still pretty lucky though.”

“What are you doing here?” You asked nervously. Surely he wouldn't be so relaxed if he was here to deliver the news that Thire had decided not to go through with it. 

Thorn picked up on your mood and was quick to reassure you. “Nothing bad, Grease. Just came over here hoping for a break from Thire tearing his hair out. But I find you’re in a similar state.”

“You’re switching sides just like that?” His wife teased as she leaned back against him. “Traitor.”

“It’s a wedding, there’s no sides, Dingus,” he replied, poking her nose. 

“Stop being cute for five seconds, I’m having a crisis!” You complained. 

“Yea, I see that. Worried Thire is gonna change his mind and leave you right before you exchange vows?”

“Yes,” you groaned. Burying your face in your hands. 

“I figured,” Thorn sighed, rolling his eyes. “You realise that you’re already legally married as much as you can be, right? Like you signed the papers before we came here. That was the time to back out. It’s passed now.” 

You did know that but just hearing it made you feel calmer. You took a deep breath and exhaled it slowly. Good old Thorn, he was one of your best friends for a reason. You could always come to him when you were feeling stressed or anxious, which seemed to be more often than not when Thire wasn’t around. 

“Doesn't matter, they’ll probably be married twenty years and she’ll roll over one morning and ask if he like likes her or if he married her as a friend,” Fox’s wife grinned. You tossed a decorative pillow at her.

“Aw, quit teasing her,” Hound's wife chided the others. “She’s just anxious because she hasn’t seen Thire since yesterday morning when you all went out for your boys’ day and this is a big event, you know.”

“You’re right,” you admitted. “I know, it’s so stupid isn’t it? I just love him so much and this is everything I dreamed of. I really didn't think I’d get here.” You shook your head but instead of feeling sad the knot of anxiety in your chest lessened. “It just feels like I’m waiting for the other shoe to drop, you know? Like for something to happen that’s going to prevent it. And then I start to wonder what he even sees in me and why he would want to tie himself to me for the rest of his life.”The others were quiet but you could see the understanding in their eyes. It made you feel vulnerable to say all of this out loud but at the same time, those worries suddenly lost a lot of their power over you. 

“So you want that list in alphabetical or what?” Thorn asked with a raised brow. 

“Huh?” You asked. Thorn just smiled as he shook his head. “Thire is crazy about you. You're all he talks about. I just left him five minutes ago saying the same thing, that he’s worried you’ll change your mind or that you can do better. Honestly it’s painful with you two sometimes.”

“He’s insane if he thinks that,” you huffed.

“Goody, you can tell him that yourself because it’s time to go now.” Thorn’s wife checked the time before ushering you up. “Let’s go, c’mon.”

“Wait! I need to practice one more time!”

Thorn placed his hands on your shoulders as he looked you in the eyes. “Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar'tome, mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri verd,”

You took a deep breath. “Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar'tome, mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri verd,.” You repeated calmly. 

“There, see? Easy. We’d be married a hundred and fifty times over by now if our practicing was real. You’ve got this. You know what to do.”

“I do, okay. You’re right,” you agreed. “Alright, let’s go.I can’t wait to be married!”

Thire was a huge romantic and had wanted to make as big a deal as possible about the ceremony, even though it was a simple one. He was waiting for you at the agreed upon spot, a lovely hedge trimmed with beautiful flowers of red, white and gold. The moment you saw him, you felt calm. He smiled that wonderful smile you’d fallen in love with. That felt so long ago, a completely different life. It was hard to remember being without him and even harder to imagine a future without this man by your side. You were so busy thinking about it that you almost missed his eyes tearing up at the sight of you. 

Thire always considered you the most beautiful person in the world but here you were looking like a goddess and all for him. It’s not like there were any rules in this ceremony and so when you reached him, you gently cupped his face and kissed him. 

“Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar'tome, mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri verd,,” you breathed when you pulled away. It just slipped out without conscious thought, the enunciation strong and surprisingly well done. 

Thire stared at you in disbelief. You never directly said as much but you’d both expected him to be the one to say it first and for you to repeat the phrase. He laughed and pulled you in close, touching his forehead to yours. 

“Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar'tome, mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri verd,”


	7. Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hound, Thorn and Boil

**Hound**

You had breakfast on the table when Hound deposited your sleepy son in the kitchen. He yawned, still in his pajamas and you kissed the top of his head. “Morning, sunshine.”

“Someone stayed up a little too late,” Hound commented as you handed him a steaming mug of caf. 

“I see that,” you noted while your son began poking at his food. “Have a seat, breakfast is almost ready. 

“I can help.”

“Sure, you can help by sitting down and drinking your caf,” you told him. “I’m already tripping over one big, clingy animal.” You gestured to your feet where Grizzer was trailing your every movement to the point you felt like you were being herded. 

Hound frowned as he glanced down at Grizzer. “What is up with you lately, buddy?” he asked, shaking his head. “C’mon.” He motioned for the massif to follow him over to the table. Normally he would be taking up his favorite spot beside your son, waiting for the scraps to fall. 

“Here, Grizzer,” the little boy called as he tossed some food on the floor. That got his attention and Grizzer drifted over. 

You shook your head as you finished up and set a plate down in front of your husband. “Aren’t you hungry?” he asked you with a frown.   
“No,” you shook your head and grimaced. “My stomach’s unsettled right now. It will feel better once I finish my tea."

“Maybe you’re sick, Could be why Grizzer is acting funny with you.”

You thought about how the massiff had been when you first brought your son home from Kamino. He refused to leave the child's side and now instead of sleeping on your bed, he’d taken to sleeping in your son’s room. 

“Well, I did go to the doctor yesterday…” you started to say. You set down your mug of tea and played with the ring on your finger. 

Hound watched you closely, sitting back slightly. “Oh? You didn’t tell me that,” he said, trying his best to sound casual though you could hear the strain in his voice. 

“Don't worry,” you laughed. “It’s nothing bad. I was just waiting for the right time but I figure I might as well say it now.” There was a moment as you paused for effect while Hound watched you, apprehensive. 

“I’m pregnant.”

“What?!?” Hound was on his feet in seconds, hugging you and kissing your cheek. 

“Stop,” you giggled. “Sit down and finish eating.”

“How can I eat at a time like this?” your husband demanded. “I’m too excited to eat! I have to tell everyone!”

“Okay, okay, settle down,” you said, more serious now. “I don’t want to tell everyone right away. I think we should wait a little bit.”

“Alright,” Hound sighed as he sat back down. Your son was more awake now, looking between the two of you.  
  
“What does that mean,” he asked., tilting his head with an adorable little frown. 

“It means you’re going to have a new brother or sister,” you explained. 

“Oh.” He gave this some serious thought for a few moments. “What planet will they come from?” You and Hound laugh but your son didn’t see what was so funny. 

“We’re not going to adopt this one. Your new brother or sister will grow in your mom’s tummy and then when they’re ready, they'll be born.”  
“Oh. Okay. That's weird,” he said. 

“You laughed and shook your head, “I’ll explain it later. Right now you two need to finish up and get ready.”

“It’s gonna be a great day,” Hound grinned as he tucked into the rest of his breakfast. 

“What are you and Grizzer doing this morning?” you asked, trying to remember what it was Hound was so excited for. 

He was really enjoying his new work and so was Grizzer. The massiff had passed a therapy course with flying colours and now worked with children. He seemed to enjoy being a therapy massiff, cuddling with scared kids and letting them pet him and hug him. He was so patient and gentle with them and he made them feel safe. Hound loved it too and found they were both suited to this sort of work. 

“Me’nala is having her final surgery today,” Hound grinned. “The nurses asked Grizzer to be there for her before she goes in and then we’ll do some more rounds of the children’s ward.”  
“That’s so great. I bet her parents are really happy.”

“Yea, they are,” Hound sighed wistfully. “Please, can I tell them we’re having another baby? Just the one couple, please?”

You rolled your eyes, having been fully expecting this. “Your brothers will be pissed if they aren’t the first to hear it. As it is we’re going to have to hold a conference call or something so they all hear it at the same time. I don’t want any bickering and I know how you all are.”

“All?” Hound scoffed. “I can’t believe you’re including me, your loving husband in with those hooligans.”

“You’re being too dramatic for this early, dad,” your son told him. 

You laughed so hard you could feel tears in your eyes, especially at the expression Hound made while staring at your son. “I can't believe my own son would say that to me! First my wife, now my child? This is a home of traitors!” 

Your son rolled his eyes and dropped another piece of food for Grizzer. 

“Well at least we figured out the mystery of why Grizzer has been acting so odd,” Hound mused. You nodded, patting the faithful massiff with your foot. As you looked down at him your couldn’t help remembering that night so long ago when you and Hound sat outside his cage and you confessed to kissing his little brother. Hound was so upset you didn’t know what would happen and the next few days had been so strained between worry for Grizzer and you and Hound navigating your newly admitted feelings. Until one day Hound couldn’t stand it, gathering you in his arms and kissing you soundly on the mouth. He said then that he’d never let you go and he hasn't since. 

You looked up wistfully at your husband trying to chide his son into finishing his breakfast so he could get dressed for school. You owed a lot to Grizzer. It was because of him that you even met Hound and eventually married him, that you had a child together and another on the way. 

You set a hand on your stomach, wondering what it would feel like when the baby started to grow and you were able to feel it kicking, to see the bump and have strangers comment as you saw them do to pregnant women all the time. It would be another new stage of life for you and as Hound got up from the table, stopping to kiss your cheek on his way to bring the dishes to the sink, you knew you wouldn't choose anyone else to share this with.

**Thorn**

  
_*Trigger Warning!!* brief mention of child abuse_

Thorn was still trying to figure out how to bring it up with you when Boil said good night to him. 

“Huh?” Thorn looked up from his desk at the other man standing with his hand near the door, a frown on his face. 

“I was saying good night,” Boil repeated. 

“Oh, yea, uh...see ya tomorrow.” 

Thorn had been working with Boil for awhile now, ever since Senator Amidala had helped set up a new branch of victim’s services in Coruscant to help people deal with the things that happened to them and their families during the war. It was not always an easy thing to do but Thorn enjoyed his work. He knew Boil did as well, it was nice to actually help people face to face without violence involved. He couldn’t say he missed the guard duties much but it had been a simpler time. 

“You still thinking about her?” Boil asked but it didn’t really come out as a question. They both knew the answer already. 

Thorn nodded and leaned back in his chair with a sigh. “Yea.”

“So you gonna bring it up with the misses then?” Boil raised an eyebrow. 

“I suppose I will,” Thorn replied though he waved his hand vaguely. 

Boil gave a non committal grunt, his eyes cutting to the door before he took a step closer to Thorn. The other man recognized that look. He wanted to get out of here, back to his own wife but he knew that Thorn needed to talk about this, or more accurately, he needed to be talked at about this. 

“If it’s important to you, you should bring it up with her. You won’t know unless you do. You guys are supposed to be a team. It's not like it was out there, when it was just us and our brothers. You have a different squad and she’s part of it. You should trust her, she wants the best for you.”

“Do you ever stop with the lecturing?” Thorn asked, though the corner of his mouth twitched slightly in amusement. 

Boil huffed irritably. “Hey, if you think I’m bad you should hear Waxer.”

“Please, no,” Thorn grumbled. He waved his brother off. “Good night, Boil.”

The other man shook his head as he left but said no more. Not that Thorn was fooled. He knew this would be the first topic of conversation in the morning, but still he was right. 

And so on the way home Thorn ‘s mind was preoccupied with how to tell you he wanted to adopt a little girl. 

“Thorn?” you called when you heard the apartment door open and close and the distinctive thudding of shoes. It wasn’t as heavy as it used to be, back when he’d have to remove his helmet and heavy boots. 

“Hey, Gorgeous,” Thorn greeted you with a wide grin and a kiss. You smiled but he could see a slight worry in your face. 

“You’re a bit later than usual and you look stressed,” you noted. “Something happen?”

You started to set dinner on the table, waiting for Thorn’s response. He should have known better than to think he could keep anything from you. He sighed, helping you set the table. But didn’t answer until you were both sitting down. 

“Yes,” he said finally. You raised your eyebrows in question. “I...I know that we talked about adopting a boy from Kamino but...do you have your heart set on it?”

This was interesting. Not where you thought it was going, certainly. “I don’t know,” you mused. “I want children. I like the idea of adopting and I would love to have a little boy that looks like you. Are you saying you’ve changed your mind on that?”

“No, not exactly,” Thorn replied, shifting uncomfortably. The food on his plate looked and smelled delicious but he was too nervous right now to eat. He still didn’t like being honest about the things he wanted. It felt strange and awkward and from his experiences as a cadet, it was a little scary. They taught them very early on not to ask for things, not to even want them in the first place. It wasn’t a soldier’s place to want anything besides victory and to achieve it at any cost. But then he looked up at you and saw the way you were watching him closely, wanting to make him happy, wanting to support him and he smiled at you. 

“It’s just...you know there’s this little girl I told you about?”

You nodded slowly, remembering when Thorn had given you a brief idea of what he was doing at work, though he wasn't allowed to give you much for privacy reasons. “I do. The one in the abuse case, right? She was living with a relative and her parents were killed in the war?”

Thorn nodded. “Yea. She’s going into the foster system and…” he paused as he remembered the scared, wide eyed look she’d given him as they told her it was time to go. The lady from the organization seemed kind enough but she was a stranger and in the little girl’s short life she’d learned that strangers were dangerous, you didn’t know what to expect from them and it was better to expect the worst. It had taken a long time for Thorn to earn her trust and he could sense in her the fear of leaving the only grown up she knew would keep her safe. 

“Her name is Jensla. She’s seven and I want to adopt her.”

It was silent in the kitchen and you slowly set down your fork. Thorn watched you closely but your expression was hard to read. 

“You’ve gotten close with her then,” you said seriously. You smiled and offered your hand, palm up, on the table. Thorn nodded, sliding his hand into your own. “I know you, Thorn. I know how hard it is for you to tell me when you want something, though I do fully intend to break you that habit once and for all,”

Thorn shivered when he saw the way you smiled at him, remembering you whispering those words into his ear as you straddled him, your hand trailing over his skin delicately, eyes hooded and glazed. 

“Okay.”

“What?” Thorn blinked as he came back to himself. You shook your head, knowing he’d missed most of what you just said. 

“I think it’s a good idea to look into it, there’s a chance it might not work out for whatever reason but we already talked about adopting a child who needed a loving family. I had thought about one of your ;little brothers when I said that but only because I know what your childhood was like and I wanted better for them. Clearly this little girl needs someone in her corner too and if you feel like that could be us, I don’t see a reason we shouldn't pursue it.”

“So...you...you’re okay with it?” Thorn asked slowly. “You don’t think it’s unprofessional?’

That surprised you but you shook your head. “I don’t see how. I know you don’t do this all the time so she must be something special. Maybe I’ve spent too much time around jedi but I think she came into your life and made a connection for a reason.”

“I...I do too,” Thorn admitted. He grinned at you and you felt something in your chest expanding, heating up. You were so unbelievably lucky and you were completely unaware of him thinking the same thing from across the table. “I just didn’t want to take away your dream.”

“You’re not,” you assured him. “I’m still getting a child and I have a loving husband, those are all I’ve ever wanted. It doesn't mean we can’t still adopt another child at a later date as well. We’ll just focus on this first and see where life takes us.” You squeezed his hand once more before withdrawing. “Now, finish your dinner before it gets cold and we’ll contact the agency tomorrow to see what they say about adopting her.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Thorn joked as he picked up his fork and saluted you. 

You laughed, shaking your head at him but your eyes told him you loved it and he told you the same right back. 

**Boil**

It still didn’t feel quite real to him, the war being over and and all. Freedom was so close he could practically taste it although right now he would much rather be attesting you. Boil knew that you were waiting for him in your apartment. He didn’t even knock, just typed the code and hurried in. 

“Boil,” you smiled as he came around the corner into the living room. You knew it was him, obviously. Who else knew the code and was welcome to just walk in? He grinned as he reached for you and you let him pull you up off the couch to kiss you. You giggled as you kissed him back but it soon dissolved into something long and slow and simmering. 

“Wait,” you breathed, forcing yourself to pull away. 

It took him a moment to adjust to your sudden seriousness but slowly Boil lowered you back to your feet and stood, waiting for what you would say. “We need to talk,” you told him firmly.   
Boil nodded, reaching for your hand. You let him take it.

He sat on the couch and patted his thigh. You accepted the invitation to sit in his lap and curl into his chest. This wasn’t exactly unusual, telling him you needed to talk sitting together like this so you could discuss whatever needed discussing. What it usually meant though was that one of you wanted to try something new in the bedroom. 

This time, Boil felt something shift in his chest uncomfortably. He wondered when this would come,the talk. With freedom meant a lot of changes in his life and by extension yours. He’d not mentioned even to Waxer that he was afraid. Boil wasn’t one to admit his fear, wasn’t one to feel it often as it was but he felt scared now. Perhaps more scared than he’d ever been. It was enough to keep him awake these past few nights when normally he was out as soon as his head hit whatever surface he was using as a pillow but instead he had too many thoughts in his mind and most of them were connected to you. 

“What did we need to talk about?” Boil asked. He took a chance, trying to see how much you might let him get away with. His arm encircled your shoulders, his other hand resting on your thigh. He smiled when you nuzzled against his shoulder and took the opportunity to kiss your forehead. 

“I want to talk about the future,” you said softly. “About us.”

Boil’s chest constricted but he didn’t let it show. “Alright,” he agreed. You knew him well enough to read the tone, clipped and cautious. 

“Do you have any thoughts on what you’re going to do?” you started off slow and easy. 

“No,” Boil replied. The question caught him by surprise. He was too busy thinking about you, about if he’d still have you, to give thought to anything else. He looked down at you, at the slight frown on your face while trying to think of how to word what you wanted to say next and decided just to lay his hand out. “I just want you. I haven't thought about anything else.” His knee started to jiggle in a nervous motion but he stopped it and sighed, running a hand through his hair instead to expel the pent up energy. “I just want a future with you. Get married, have kids maybe. I dunno about all the other stuff. I just can’t stop thinking about you.”

“Oh..” you said softly, eyes wide as you stared up at him. Boil didn’t care for that look or the tone of your voice, it was like you hadn't considered that at all and it frightened him. 

“What-what would you like me to do?” he asked quickly, eager to please, eager to prove to you that he deserved this. “I'll do anything, really. It doesn't matter to me. I just want to be with you. I know you didn’t exactly sign up for this huh?” His smile was too sad to do any convincing. “I guess you probably figured some clanker would take care of me before this damn war was over and this...this sort of question would never come up, would it?”

“What? No!” you protested immediately. “That’s not what this is about at all!” Boil looked at you like he didn't quite believe it but he waited patiently anyways. “I just wanted to know if...if maybe…” you trailed off, biting your lip. You hadn't realised you were doing it until you felt a calloused thumb gently tug your lips free before Boil kissed you. 

“What is it about then, Mesh’la?” Boil asked, voice a quiet whisper against your lips. “Tell me.”

“Do you still want to be with me?” you blurted out. You looked up at him fearfully and Boil started to laugh. Your expression changed to a scowl and you thumped him on the shoulder. “What’s so funny?”

“I think you know the answer to that,” Boil replied, still chuckling. “After I made a fool of myself just now, it’s still not obvious to you, my little minx?” 

You huffed but felt your face heat up. “Well I just wanted to make sure because you have a lot more freedom now, you know? I’m aware of the things you’re into and I thought you might be looking forward to...well to participating more in...in…”

“So you think that now I’m not in danger of being demoted or decommissioned for sleeping around, I’d like to be more adventurous with it?” Boil uninterrupted you. 

You were silent for a moment before you nodded slowly. That was basically the gist of it you supposed, though it sounded much simpler when he put it that way. “It’s different, right? I know you’ve been with other people and you’ve been honest with me about it and-” you stopped yourself as you tried to explain. It still wasn't quite making as much sense as it did in your head. It had seemed so obvious to you just moments ago that of course Boil would want to explore more of that lifestyle, that you would only hold him back from certain things but now it didn’t feel so certain. 

“What is it that I can’t do with you by my side?” Boil asked with one eyebrow raised. “I’ve known you to be pretty adventurous yourself and I do seem to recall you being okay with inviting an extra person or two into our bed.”

Again your face was heated and you glanced away, at the same time remembering what he was talking about. You cleared your throat. “I..I don’t know. I just thought you might like to try it out and see what’s out there for you. It’s not like you had a lot of choices before.”

Boil still looked at you blankly. “What’s the point? I’m never going to find anyone as good as you.”

“You-you don’t know that! I-”

“I do,” Boil replied calmly. “I think you’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever met. Not only are you kind and considerate but you’re into the same things as me and you’re willing to try different things for me. You trust me and I trust you. We’ve been able to do things together that I wanted but I just couldn't with some stranger. You’re my partner you know. I’m not a wild animal that’s going to run out as soon as the cage is open.” You opened your mouth but closed it again. Emboldened by your speechlessness, Boil continued. “No, I’m more like a loyal lap dog, right?” he asked, nuzzling against your neck and nipping at it playfully. He grinned when he succeeded in getting you to giggle. “You better not suggest an open relationship either, that was something we both agreed against,” he reminded you sternly.

“I wasn’t,” you said shaking your head. “It’s just that we never talked about afterwards. I wasn't sure what you might want or if it aligned with what I want.”

“What do you want?” Boil asked seriously. 

“I just want you,” you replied with a shrug. Your expression was open and honest as you looked up at him. “Get married, like you said. And yea, maybe have some kids. I just want to have you beside me.”

“Well, I guess we’re on the same page then,” Boil said. 

“Well, I guess we are,” you grinned. 

“Good, now that that’s settled, take off your panties. I’m starving.”


	8. Part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boost, Wildfire, Sketch, Fixer and a clone trooper OC!

**Boost**

  
He received the comm at almost the same time they arrived on Coruscant. Up until that point the only thing on his mind had been a nice, relaxing night alone with you. Of course he wanted to spend time with Comet and Sinker, the brothers who had already left the GAR behind, and to get drunk and rowdy at 79’s for old time’s sake, but that would come later. You, and the baby you were carrying, came first on his list. He answered excitedly, his face falling when it wasn’t you on the other line. “Now don’t panic-“ Doc started but it was too late for that. 

  
“Where is she? Is it the baby?”

  
“She’s at the hospital already, I-“ 

  
“Is it the baby?” 

  
“Yes, she-“ Boost didn’t stop to hear the rest of it. He caught the doctor’s sigh as he turned off the comm and looked at Wolffe. The commander just nodded but said nothing before Boost took off for the hospital where you had been working up until only a week ago. He remembered the disagreement you had just before he left. He wanted you to stay home, put your feet up. You insisted you wanted to keep working, that everything was fine and you’d be bored sitting around at home without him. Of course he relented, letting you do whatever made you happy.

  
Boost was kicking himself about it now as he entered the hospital at a brisk pace. Doc was waiting for him at the reception desk, knowing he’d come straight there. “I tried to tell you,” she said, rushing up to him. “Boost...” 

  
“How is the baby?” He asked, fearful of the answer but even more frightened by not knowing. At least if he knew then he could assess, he could have a plan. He should have waited and listened, wasn’t his brother always telling him he was too impulsive? Doc looked down sadly and shook her head. Boost saw the tears in her eyes and swallowed hard. “And...and (Y/N)?”

The doctor placed a hand on his arm. “I’m so sorry, Boost.” 

  
Something jerked him awake and Boost blinked sleepily into the darkness before coming back to himself. His arm instinctively reached out to the other side of the bed, feeling it empty. He groaned and rolled onto his back, rubbing at his face before sighing and letting his arms flop down at his sides. He’d never get back to sleep now. 

  
Boost slid out of bed and made his way through the silent house. First he checked on the birds in the living room, silent and sleeping. He looked in on the boys’ room next, the twins adopted from Kamino. Yet another concession he’d made because it was what you wanted. He’d been doubtful, kids were a lot of work and a baby on the way already. But you insisted and Boost would be forever grateful. The boys were sleeping peacefully in their bunk beds, various tooka spread between them. 

  
Boost loved fostering animals and so far he’d only had one foster failure but by the looks of it they were going to be hanging on to a tooka or three as well. Boost carefully left the bedroom door open a few inches and continued on down the hallway. Another door was ajar,opening into the nursery. He paused, hand on the door jamb as he peers inside. 

  
You were sitting in the comfy armchair by the window, only the nightlight on. You had your face turned away, looking out at the light of the moon and stars, his baby girl cradled against your chest. The only sound was her soft lip smacking as she fed. The grizzled old anooba looked up from her spot at your feet and gave a wag of her tail when she saw Boost. Of course the old girl would be in here with you. She was almost as protective as Boost when it came to you and the children. She was scarred from years of fighting and living tough, a bit rough around the edges but she adapted to family life faster than anyone would have thought. The moment she came in as a foster, Boost knew she wasn’t going anywhere. You liked to joke that they were kindred spirits and maybe there was truth to that. 

  
You looked up as Boost came into the room and kneeled beside your chair. You placed a hand at the back of his head and he leaned into your touch. “What are you doing up?” You asked.

  
“Nightmare,” Boost muttered. You made a sympathetic noise and stroked his hair and allowed the silence to sooth you both. Boost had nightmares often, which did not surprise you. He didn’t tell you what they were about and so you didn’t pry. You understandably assumed they had to do with the war but the ones that came most often and left him feeling worn and anxious were the ones about you. His dreams liked to twist reality, feeding on his deepest fears and giving them life to them. At times it made sleep more frightening than anything he’d ever experienced before. 

  
That call upon reaching Coruscant had gone so differently in real life. He’d panicked of course but the doctor had shouted at him to listen, that you were at her house with Sinker because you’d had a few dizzy spells and your iron was low and she was more comfortable with you staying somewhere you could be monitored until Boost came home. And he’d found you there cuddled up with their toddler, your feet up and reading him a story while Sinker put the baby down for his nap. Boost had kneeled beside you like he was doing now and told you he wasn’t going back out there, that he was quitting the GAR and giving his family 100%. Sinker had joked that he was going to be a trophy husband now too and you’d laughed and Boost felt a million times lighter.

  
It surprised him at first, the force of his fear and the frequency of these nightmares when he’d seen so much pain and suffering in the galaxy. But it made sense when he thought of that moment with Warthog after a difficult battle. They were sweaty and filthy and exhausted and Boost had an intense pain in his back from the aggravation of old injuries. All he could think about was getting home to you and kissing you and feeling your soothing touch. Warthog removed his bucket and held it on his lap as he regarded Boost with a sadness in his face his brother wasn’t used to seeing. 

  
“I don’t want to die anymore,” Warthog said quietly, watching for Boost’s reaction. It hit him hard, that he didn’t want to die either. They’d been so used to that thought, hadn't considered anything other options. Of course they would die, that’s what they were created for. But now Boost had something to live for, something he could lose and that scared him more than anything else ever had or ever could. 

  
That’s what his nightmares came down to, losing everything he fought so hard for, everything he survived for. He didn't know how to tell you that and he didn't want to talk about it anyways. He didn’t want these thoughts to occupy any more space on his brain. So for now he just enjoyed your touch and smiled at the baby and thought about how lucky he was. 

  
**Wildfire**

  
It was early in the morning when you found your first note of the day, stuffed inside your favourite mug. You found another in your coat pocket at work and a third in the lunch he’d packed you the night before. Each one made you smile just like the first all that time ago. Yet Wildfire still refused to acknowledge them and insisted he didn’t know what you were talking about when you tried to thank him. 

  
The last one you found that day was left on top of the towel he brought you while you were in the bath. You smiled as you read it and carefully smoothed the flimsie. Wildfire was still putting your baby daughter to bed when you padded into your shared bedroom. You laid your notes from the day on the dresser while you slipped into your pajamas, then you got out your special scrapbook and sat cross legged on the bed. 

  
This was your nightly ritual, as it had been since you started seeing Wildfire, continuing into your first year of marriage. You set the days notes neatly in the book along with every other piece of poetry he’d ever written for you. 

  
One, the poem he’d written for and read to you on your wedding day, was neatly reprinted and framed, hanging above your bed. But you still kept the original in here. As was the poem he’d written when your daughter was born, a framed copy hanging above her crib since the day you brought her home. 

  
This book was your most prized possession. You smiled as you turned the pages, letting your fingertips trail over the familiar words written in a comfortingly familiar hand. The pieces of flimsie themselves were interesting. Wildfire often had inspiration hit suddenly and would grab whatever was at hand. Sometimes it was a napkin or a scrap torn from a manual or old notebook. They often had water stains or rips and tears but each one was beautiful to you. The handwriting was small and scrunched together, making use of as much space as he possibly could. The later ones were neater, after you’d given him a small pocket book he could carry easily. Now that he was at home looking after the baby, he had more time and even branched out into different forms of writing. 

  
“What do you have there?” Wildfire asked as he came into the room. You looked up to see him toss a spit up covered shirt into the laundry basket before he came to sit beside you. He frowned and you could see his embarrassment as he looked at all the poems you’d kept and collected. “You’re still doing that?” He asked. 

  
“Of course!” You replied. “I have to keep them all so I can read them again.”

  
He shrugged and made a sound of concession. “I can just message them to you.” 

  
“No, this is more personal,” you replied, hugging the open pages to your chest. “I can see your handwriting and the marks where you crossed out or erased and the little rips and the little tear spots. Like right here. It tells a story, stuff like that.”

  
Wildfire looked away and you giggled. Placing your fingers on his jaw, you turned him to look at you and kissed him. “Don't be embarrassed!” 

  
“I’m not,” he argued, despite the evidence to the contrary. “I just...” He paused rubbing his shoulder idly. 

  
“Is it bothering you again?” You frowned, nodding your head towards his shoulder. 

  
“A bit,” he shrugged. It was an old injury that had healed but it tended to act up every now and then. You knew how to help. 

  
“Here, lay down.” You carefully set the book on the floor and gestured to the bed. Pushing at Wildfire’s side, you succeeded in getting your husband to lay face down with his arms folded under his head. You moved to straddle his waist and reached over to pull the massage oil out of the bedside table. After warming it up between your palms, you watched his shoulders tense briefly in anticipation before you slowly set your hands down on his back. Wildfire relaxed and you slid your hands up, making their way to his shoulders where you spent the most time kneading the muscles. Slowly Wildfire began to relax and let out a softsound. Leaning down, you kissed his shoulder and then his cheek. He peeked one eye open and smiled at you. 

  
“I love you, my little star,” he whispered. 

  
**Fixer**

  
He was working on something or other, clearly wrapped up in whatever it was. You could always tell when he had a project. Fixer tended to get quiet, his mind working a mile a minute piecing together some sort of problem. He didn’t even know he was quiet with how loud his thoughts were. You didn’t like to bother him too much and so you were patient; he would tell you when he got to a place he could explain it. 

  
That didn’t mean you weren’t curious though. So when he left his datapad open on dresser in your bedroom when he went to shower, you couldn’t be blamed for looking at the screen, blaring brightly in front of you. You caught a few random sentences that didn’t make much sense. It looked like a list with two columns. The right side was filled in, going all the way down the page until you couldn’t see it anymore. The left had only three words. 

  
_I love her_

  
“What are you...?” Fixer stood in the doorway, looking at you nervously. He had put on a pair of sweatpants that hung low on his hips and his hair was still dripping onto his shoulders, a towel draped across the back of his neck. 

  
“You left your datapad open,” you said, handing it over to him. 

  
Fixer took it and held it limply in his hand. 

  
“So...what is it?” You prompted. “Doesn’t look like your usual projects.” 

  
“You didn’t...see it?” Fixer asked sceptically. 

  
You shrugged. “I saw a bit,” you admitted. “But I still don’t understand it.” When he remained quiet you finally asked, “is it for work?” That seemed unlikely but whatever it was, Fixer was reluctant to tell you and so you tried feeling it out. 

  
“No.” 

  
_Ah_. “No, I didn’t think so.” You casually moved towards the bed and patted the spot next to you. Fixer took the hint and sat down. 

  
“It’s a list,” he said, holding the datapad between his hands and staring at it. “Pros and cons of why you should marry me.” 

  
You were surprised he would bring up something like that. Fixer had never mentioned it before. Not that you had brought it up either though of course you had thought about it. “Why do you need to make a list for that?” You frowned. “If you want to get married then why don’t you just ask me?” 

  
“Because there’s no logic to it,” he sighed, his shoulders hunched. “I can think of so many reasons you shouldn't but only one reason you should.” 

  
“Because you love me.” 

  
Fixer looked up at you and you smiled softly while brushing a hand through his hair. “More than anything,” he agreed quietly. “But at the end of the day is that enough?” He shook his head as though answering his own question. 

  
“Yes,” you said. He looked at you doubtfully and showed you the open page on his datapad.

  
“Look at all these reasons,” he insisted. 

  
“I know,” you replied, snatching it from his hands. “But you're missing some very important data.” 

  
“What’s that?” He asked sceptically. 

  
“Mine.” You started typing as he blinked at you. “You always clean up the dishes when I cook. You learned how to make all my favourite meals the way I like. When i have a long day you always cook for me. You know when I’m thinking about making tea and get a cup for me before I even decide to get up. You never make fun of my favourite shows or movies while I’m trying to watch them. You read books just because I enjoyed them. You get along with my family. I get along with yours. You walk the dog early in the morning on my days off so I can sleep in. You wear all the clothes I buy you even if you’re not sure how they’ll look. You always kiss me good morning and good bye and good night. You’re a good kisser in general. And a fast learner. You do that thing with your tongue...” You grinned to yourself as Fixer looked away, flustered. 

  
You continued on, frantically typing away until your list was longer than his. “I know there’s more,” you said as you handed it back. “I’ll think of them if you want me to. But for now, what do you say?” Fixer smiled as he slipped his arm around you and pulled you into his side.

  
You giggled, nuzzling against his shoulder.

  
“You should at least read the cons,” he replied. 

  
“What for? None of them matter.”

  
Fixer shook his head and sighed at your stubbornness. “Yes they do. There’s a lot to consider.” He paused, running a hand through his hair ass he stared at the floor like he was boring a hole into it with his eyes. “I don’t know if I have anything to offer you. I have a lot of...baggage I guess. You’re not thinking about the long term or what-”

  
“I’m thinking plenty,” you argued. “I’m thinking that I want to be with you because I love you and you love me and you’re good to me. Don’t you think that’s worth fighting for? Can’t you see yourself spending the rest of your life with me?”

  
“Of course,” he said, surprised. “I can’t think of my life any other way but-”

  
“But nothing,” you insisted. “I won’t hear any more of this negative talk.”

  
A slow grin spread across Fixer’s face. He tried to hide it but he just couldn’t. “Well then, I suppose I had better ask. (Y/N) (Y/L/N), will you marry me?” 

  
“I thought you’d never ask.” 

  
**Sketch**

  
It was oddly quiet in the house. At first you didn’t notice but soon the lack of noise made itself known and you frowned, wondering what your son was getting up to now. He’d been playing loudly in his room about a half hour ago. You were pretty sure you had heard your husband’s voice as well, though much quieter and harder to make out the words. When you peered around the corner and into the bedroom it was empty, several toys still scattered around the floor. You frowned and checked the small home office beside it, about to ask Sketch where your son went. 

  
The question was answered for you as you looked into the room. He was asleep against your husband’s chest, his cheek squished against his dad’s shoulder and little arms tucked up underneath him. Sketch was jiggling one leg, bouncing him up and down in a soothing rhythm, one hand spread out across the narrow little back to keep him in place. He was still managing to draw with one hand, which was pretty impressive. 

  
“What are you doing?” You asked, amused as you leaned against the doorway, arms folded and smiled in at them. 

  
Sketch glanced over his shoulder in surprise. “I didn’t hear you come in.” 

  
“What are you doing?” You repeated, stepping into the room. 

  
“Well at first he was helping me.” Sketch showed you a piece of flimsie that contained your son’s scribbles. Next to that on the desk was where Sketch had been working on one of his little comics. It started out as something for your son and featured adventures of kids just like him and his friends and cousins, kids that came from Kamino and were considered different from their peers at school. 

  
“He’s very talented,” you smiled at the picture and stoked your son’s hair. 

  
“He does have a way with colours,” Sketch grinned. He turned his head and idly kissed his son’s temple. “He tired himself out when we were playing speeders earlier. Once he stays still for a few minutes he’s out like a light.”

  
“Is that what all the noise was earlier?” You asked. 

  
“Yes, there were an awful lot of crashes. Really should think about putting some sort of traffic light in.”

  
You laughed and reached for your son to lift him up. “I’ll tuck him into bed for a nap.” 

  
“He can stay here,” Sketch said casually but you could see his hand flex on the little boy’s back.

  
“Okay,” you agreed. “Maybe I’ll stay in here a bit too. So you can let me know when he gets too heavy.” You both knew that wasn't going to happen but it made for a good excuse. You curled up in the comfy armchair Sketch had set in the corner of the room for you to read or play games on your little device, just in case. 

  
When you protested that it was supposed to be a workspace he had said nothing but it wasn't hard to tell that he loved having you near and providing a comfortable space for you was a way to invite that.So you used it at times like this, sitting in comfortable silence together and enjoying the temporary peace in the home.

  
 **Dipp**

_Dipp is a clone trooper OC with the guard. He's amde a few cameos and just sort of developed a perosnality and a boyfriend so I felt like I hand to give him a little sometrhing here too. This isn't my noraml thing and I probably won't be doing much of this again in the future so now worries if you don't liek the ocXoc content!_

  
As soon as his shift was over that day, Dipp made his way over 79’s. It was late, too late to join in the partying that was no doubt going on in there. But he hadn’t come for that.

  
Large groups of clones were spilling out drunkenly, laughing and hanging off each other for balance. Most of them cheered or clapped him on the back when they saw him. Dipp just nodded and grinned in reply. He paced outside the bar as fewer and fewer patrons exited. It must have been empty by then. Only a little longer now. 

  
Dipp stopped pacing the sidewalk and leaned up against the side of the building instead, his foot still jiggled nervously and he crossed his arms tight over his chest. He was staring at his feet when the door opened again. He waved shyly, seeing two waitresses who worked there exiting. They smiled and nodded.

  
“Nanu is just locking up. He’ll be out in a minute,” the girl on the right said. Dipp could feel his face get warm but he thanked her and was pleased to hear it all the same. 

  
_“Why don’t you just talk to him?” Dipp jerked his eyes away from the bartender who looked up from the other end of the bar to lock eyes. The first time he’d seen that look Dipp was a lost man. He’d been staring, he knew that. The rodian in the leather jacket seemed to not only sense it, but immediately found the man’s eyes, even in a sea of faces exactly alike, and held his gaze._

  
_“I...I couldn’t...” Dipp replied awkwardly, causing Thire to roll his eyes. “I wouldn’t know what to say!”_

  
_“Why don’t you start by ordering me another drink?” Thorn suggested with a grin. Dipp shyly ducked his head but dutifully sidled up to the bar._

  
Thorn never got that drink, Dipp thought to himself now with a smile. Instead he’d ended up occupying one of the bar stools until closing time, chatting with the bartender whenever he had a few moments to spare. Dipp was surprised when it was time to close up for the night, his brothers long gone back to barracks with a promise to cover for him if need be. 

  
He only had to wait a little while longer until the rodian bartender in question emerged, carefully locking the door behind him. 

  
“Dipp,” he said when he saw the other man waiting there. Pushing off from the wall, Dipp took a step closer. 

“Did you hear the news?” he asked. 

  
Nanu tilted his head. “Yea, it’s all anyone was talking about tonight.” He reached out his hand, fingers brushing over Dipp’s. “So you get to be a real boy now, huh? I hear you can get married too.” 

  
“Sort of,” Dipp replied, he ducked his head shyly while weaving his fingers with his boyfriend’s. “I’m happy for you, you know?” Nanu said softly. 

  
Dipp looked up to see his gentle expression and smiled softly. His hand came up to cup the rodian’s cheek. He looked so lovely in the light of the bar, drifting into the street. 

  
“Come on.” Nanu took his hand, leading him south. 

  
_Home_ , Dipp thought. 

  
They were quiet as they walked the familiar route to the bartender's apartment not far off.

_“I’ll walk you.”_

  
_“It’s fine, I walk home alone all the time,” Nanu said. He looked so young with his signature leather jacket hanging from his shoulders and his big eyes sparkling with mirth. “Unless you’re hoping to be invited in?”_

  
_“No!” Dipp spluttered, “I just thought-“_

  
_“Relax, big boy,” the rodian laughed. “Strait laced guy like you? That’s not your style, is it?”_

  
The first time Dipp walked him home felt like so long ago. He hadn’t seen the inside of the apartment yet but that would come in time. Now Dipp felt more relaxed and comfortable in that space than he ever had in anywhere that was supposed to be home to him. Nanu commented on it once, with that odd, soft expression he got sometimes when he looked at Dipp. It was embarrassing at first, to be seen at all was something new to him. Most people treated him like he was invisible and it was jarring to remember he existed at all sometimes, even more so to be looked at like he mattered. 

  
“So what do you think?” The question popped out without Dipp realizing it. The thoughts had been swirling in his mind since he heard the news and though he was nervous to bring it up, something unconscious in him made him go for it. 

  
“About what?” Nanu asked as he swung their entwined hands. 

  
“The...the...announcement from the senate. The one they made today.” 

  
“I did say I was happy for you,” he pointed out. Dipp worried at his bottom lip, thinking how to respond. Nanu laughed and took pity on him. Stopping, he turned and pulled Dipp close. “If you’re asking me if I think we should get married,” he said in amusement. “Then the answer is obvious yes.” 

  
Dipp’s eyes lit up and he opened his mouth, surely about to make all kinds of promises and vows to be the best husband in the galaxy. But his fiancé’s finger over his lips stopped him. “But first I expect a much more elaborate and romantic proposal than that,” Nanu added, his eyes twinkling. 

  
“I’m sure I can think of something,” Dipp grinned. Nanu knew he would, Dipp was nothing if not true to his word.


	9. Part 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sev and Scorch

  
**Scorch**

  
He cracked one eye open when he heard the creaking of the door. 

  
A small shadow loomed at the threshold, one hand on the doorframe as he surveyed the room.. Scorch waited too, just to see what he would do. When nothing happened, the commando slowly sat up, speaking low as not to wake you. 

  
“Hey, Bud. Nightmare again?”

  
The little boy nodded, his eyes darting to your sleeping form cuddled under the blanket. Scorch sighed and pulled the blanket down, nodding to the spot between the two of you. “Alright.” Your son looked at you again before carefully climbing up from the foot of the bed and making his silent way between his parents. 

  
As much as they both tried not to wake you, your eyes fluttered open regardless and you turned to face them, rubbing your eyes sleepily. When you saw your son staring at you from under his mop of curls you couldn’t help smiling affectionately. 

  
“Hey there, little man,” you whispered. “Another nightmare?” He nodded and you kissed his forehead, putting your arm loosely around his small body. He finally relaxed then and cuddled into you. “Do you want to tell me and daddy about it?”

  
It was an ongoing battle and had been ever since you brought him home from Kamino. The first few days you didn’t know anything was wrong except that he was tired all the time and started to get uncharacteristically quiet around bedtime. But he still got up in the mornings on time and with no fuss. At only four years old, you assumed he was still adjusting to the changes but you started to notice when you came in to check on him in the night that his cheeks would be wet from crying and often he would only pretend to be asleep when you came into the room. 

  
It broke your heart that a child so young would have so many bad dreams and never having slept on his own before, the dark and quiet didn’t help. 

  
Despite what all the ‘helpful’ parenting tips said about making kids sleep in their own beds at night, you much preferred your son being comfortable enough to tell you when he was scared and needed reassurance. 

  
It was almost every night for a while at first but slowly and surely he made progress and now it was only occasionally that you woke to a tearful toddler standing quietly at the door or at the foot of the bed. You always knew when he got quiet that something was wrong. It seemed to be a form of safety for him and so you didn’t push him to talk unless he wanted to. 

  
He shook his head and you glanced at your husband. Scorch sighed and put a hand on his son’s tiny back before kissing the top of his head. You knew how hard it was for him, feeling like he failed his son in some way, like he didn’t make him feel safe enough. 

  
Neither of you spoke, but you didn't have to. You’d had these conversations enough that you both knew what the other was thinking already. “Get some sleep,” you said to them both as you settled back down. Scorch waited until you were comfortable before laying his arm across both of you. 

  
Sharing a bed with both of them was pleasant at times like this when the weather turned colder but you dreaded the warmer nights to come. They both exuded heat, which tonight helped you drop off again quickly. Your husband stayed awake, mulling things over much longer after your breathing evened out and his son started to snore between you both. 

  
The little boy rolled onto his back, his tiny fist clenched loosely beside his head where his curls fanned out across the pillow. You were close enough that your gentle breaths rustled his hair as you exhaled. One arm was tucked under your head, with the other draped protectively over the little body nestled against you. His little hand rested over your wrist in a possessive gesture. _My mommy_.

  
He would have felt the same way at that age. It was something no one ever dared talk about but Scorch could still remember being young enough that he wondered about what it would be like to have a mom and a dad who loved him more than anything and then he’d gotten old enough to realize how foolish that was. No one loved little boys like him.

  
But if there was one thing he’d learned about you by now it was how much you enjoyed proving him wrong. You loved him so much, even as messed up as he was and you loved his son with the sort or fierce, maternal instincts he never thought could be shown to someone like him. But this little boy between you was exactly like him, almost in every way and nothing could stop you from seeing him as your perfect baby, just as deserving of love and affection as any other child in the galaxy. 

  
So yea, he more than understood the possessiveness and why your son would look at you like you were the most amazing thing in the galaxy. He felt the same way. 

  
**Sev**

  
You could physically feel the tension leaving his body as you pressed the heel of your hand into Sev’s back. It was not an exaggeration to say it took you years to get to this point. 

  
The first time you suggested having him lay down on his stomach while you straddled his hips and worked all the kinks out of his back and neck, he lasted exactly one minute and twenty seconds, which honestly was twenty seconds longer than you had expected. 

  
Almost the moment he finally started to relax Sev was pushing you away. It wasn’t something he was used to and you understood how relaxing made him feel vulnerable. Because that’s what he’d always been taught, the second you stopped being alert you were a dead man. 

  
But this wasn’t an op, it wasn’t a training simulation, it wasn't even being on Kamino where any infraction could be their last. This was your home, someplace safe and warm and far removed from all that. It took years for Sev to accept that and decide it was something he might actually want. 

  
Your hands glided up his back, over his shoulders as you leaned far enough forward to place a kiss against his spine, creating a small trail with your lips. You pressed more weight into your hands and heard him groan. Sev turned his head, burying it farther into the pillow. You were pretty sure his face was a little wet from tears.

  
That was a whole other battle, trying to explain that the physical manifestation of stress and tension was something completely normal. He still didn’t like it and you did him the favor of pretending not to notice, but you could still read him pretty good. Although not quite as well as to know what he was thinking as he felt your lips continue up to the back of his neck and your one hand trail through his hair. 

  
His brothers all had children now, and when they returned home from deployment Sev’s nieces and nephews were there waiting eagerly for their fathers. It surprised him when Boss’ daughter had waddled up to him before even greeting her dad, took his hand in her tiny, pudgy one and kissed the back of it, big and wet and loud. 

  
“Muah!” she smiled, tugging at his hand until he’d smiled too and picked her up. Her little fingers gripped the sides of his helmet as she leaned her forehead against it and it felt like his chest might just explode. He’d seen it happen before but he was pretty sure that poor sucker hadn’t felt half as happy as he did in the moment. 

  
His arms felt strangely empty after handing her over, until you filled them of course, giving him your own kiss and leading him off for some much needed R & R. 

  
Sev wasn't a huge talker most of the time and you understood that after a mission he needed to sort things out in that hard head of his. It was a lot different now, the Republic was no longer engaged in a full on intergalactic war but the Commandos were still very much in demand. The jobs may have changed but that didn’t mean they were much easier. Sev had thought it would only hamper them to be worried about returning to homes and families. They were always taught it was a weakness, much like the jedi thought. 

  
But it didn’t feel like that to him. Remembering his neice’s face and her unapologetic affection made him feel like he could do anything. 

  
His thoughts fizzled out and he groaned loudly as you worked out a particularly stubborn knot in his lower back. Your lips pressed against his shoulder almost as an apology. Before you could pull back again he was turning under you, his hands at your hips to keep you steady. Your eyes, wide with surprise, were only inches from his own. 

  
“Do you want to have a baby?”

  
You blinked, pulling back slightly. “What?”

  
Sev had never brought this up before and neither had you. You knew what you’d gotten into with him and you knew he wasn’t one for being soft. You’d made peace with the idea that he might not ever be ready to cement things with you. His brothers had gotten married, had kids, but Sev was more suspicious by nature. He didn’t like to trust things that seemed too good to be true. And you were definitely something far too good. 

  
“Do you want to have a baby? Or an older kid, maybe. We could adopt one. I don’t care.”

  
“Where did this come from?” you asked, tilting your head. It wasn’t exactly unusual for Sev to think about something a lot before he finally brought it up. 

  
“I don’t know,” he answered after a long pause. You could tell he was thinking heavily. “ It’s just one of those things.”

  
“One of those things?” you repeated with a frown. 

  
“A gut feeling,” he clarified, taking his hand from your hips and setting it on his stomach. “Those feelings we were taught to trust. The only thing that sets us apart from droids. Keeps us alive to fight another day.”

  
Your first instinct, as always, was to say yes. Anything he wanted. 

  
But that set everything you had thought you knew about your future on its head. That wasn’t necessarily a bad thing but it was something you figured might need a little more consideration before you took the plunge. 

  
“I’d like to think about it more,” you said slowly. “But yes. I’d love to have a baby with you.”

  
“Or maybe two or three?”

  
You raised your eyebrows as Sev grinned up at you. “Well I have a bit of catching up to do.” 


End file.
